Valentine's and Surprises
by RaquelCravinho
Summary: This was their special day, a day dedicated to love! A day including giving away two very special, yet very different presents...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!**

**So first of all, I wanted to say thanks to Ingrid and Corri for helping me with the story. You guys are awesome! So I want to dedicate this to the both of you… Thank you girls, for putting up with me! :P**

**And second, this is my first Troyella story so I hope you guys like it… It's originally a one-shot but maybe I'll turn it into a two-shot. I'm not sure yet…**

**So enjoy and thank you for reading…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Gabriella… Honey!" Taylor called her best friend, waving a hand in front of her eyes.

"Uh!" Gabriella looked up puzzled… "Oh… I'm sorry! I guess I spaced out a bit…"

Taylor sighed, running a hand through her dark hair as she took a seat next to her brunette friend.

"You've been like this for a couple of days now… Is something wrong?" The dark skinned girl asked.

"Just tired I guess…" Gabriella replied shrugging her shoulders. Begging

"Hun, you know you can tell me anything you want right? Does it have anything to do with work?" Gabriella shook her head no. "Is it something with Troy? I thought everything was great between you two…"

Taylor was being honest… Troy and Gabriella had been together for over eight years now, and she could count in one hand the times they had fought with each other over those years. They were the happiest couple she had ever seen!

As a matter of fact, Taylor had received an early phone call that day from a very eager Troy, asking her to take Gabriella out of the house because he needed to get everything ready for Valentines Day dinner that night and he didn't want her to get suspicious about his plans.

"Why don't we go to Starbucks and talk for a little?" Taylor suggested before putting the shirt she was holding back on the rack and exiting the store with Gabriella.

Once they arrived at Starbucks, they went to order their drinks and then went to sit at a table in the corner of the coffee shop.

"Now, care to tell me what has my best friend so worked up to the point she didn't even remember today was Valentines Day?"

"I'm pregnant!" Gabriella whispered looking down at her hands in her lap.

"What?" Taylor asked staring back at her friend with a surprised look on her face.

"I'm pregnant, Taylor!" Gabriella stated once again raising her head up to gaze at the girl in front of her.

"Oh my God!" Taylor exclaimed, her right hand flying to her mouth… "I'm gonna be an aunt! I'm gonna be an aunt!" She said excitedly as Gabriella laughed gently after seeing her reaction. "Wait… You're sad! You don't want the baby?"

"No! I… When I first found out, I was really scared and confused… I didn't know what to think… But… I want him! I want him more than anything! I didn't think it was possible to love someone before you meet them… But Taylor, I love this baby so much!" Gabriella told her wrapping her arms protectively around her tiny bump.

"So what's the problem?"

"I didn't tell Troy yet… I don't know how to tell him! What if he doesn't want this baby? What if--"

"Gabi!" Taylor called reaching over to the other side to pick up her best friend's hand and squeeze it reassuringly. "Do you really think Troy will be anything but thrilled about this baby?"

"Maybe you're right…"

"Of course I am… Gabriella, that boy is smitten! If after eight years you can't see that, I advise you go see an ophthalmologist!"

"Ha-ah… You're so funny!"

"And sometimes I don't understand how you are one of the top lawyers in our country…"

"And I don't know why I still consider you as my best friend…"

"Oh! You can't live without me!" Taylor laughed alongside Gabriella before starting to ask questions about the already much loved baby that was growing up inside Gabriella's tummy.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Troy Bolton was officially the most nervous man on the face of the earth. His legs were shaking, his hands were sweaty and his mind was running a mile an hour. Today was the most important day to him… And he had to make sure everything was perfect!

As he finished setting out the table, he heard the keys jingling on the outside of the door letting him know Gabriella was home…

"Troy!" She called…

"In the kitchen."

"Wha-- Wow…" She exclaimed as she passed through the living room and went in the kitchen. "Baby!"

"You like it?" Troy asked as she came near him and put his hands on her hips to draw her closer before kissing her soft lips.

"I… love it!" She stated.

The living room was decorated with tea candles and red rose petals scattered all over the floor. In the dining room, the table was beautifully set for two having a vase of white tulips and red roses in the center as more petals were scattered over it.

"Why don't you go take a bath whilst I finish cooking dinner and after we will eat? Is that ok?" He questioned looking into her deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Perfect! I'll be right back!"

"Take your time… There's no hurry!"

Leaning up, Gabriella pressed her lips to his and smiled…

"Love you, Wildcat!"

"Love you too!"

With that she turned her back to him and walked out of the kitchen, passing through the living room before entering their bedroom.

Troy had always been the romantic one, so this didn't really surprise her. Every so often, when Gabriella would stay in her office till late in the night, he would prepare them a good meal and when she arrived all she had to do was to take a bath, relax, get dressed and take a seat at the table where dinner was already waiting for her.

And that was one of the negatives about her job. Not to say she didn't love her job, because she did! She had spent six years studying at Stanford University where she graduated with honors and after taking the bar exam, she went to work at one of the most prominent law firms in LA. This was what she had always dreamed for… And although Troy always told her he understood and that he only wanted her to be happy, she knew that he would love to spend more time with her instead. But now, with her being pregnant, everything was about to change… She had to slow down a little bit and she knew she couldn't keep working the amount of time she had been working till now. And although at first she thought she wouldn't be capable of doing that, she now had no doubt she would do anything for the sake of this baby! Hers and Troy's baby!

Troy on the other hand, after he had graduated from college, decided to open an arts school with Ryan and Kelsi… Sure he loved basketball, but theater had called louder and so the three of them made the decision of opening the school in LA. Ryan and Kelsi had both moved there from NYC and were teachers at the school whilst Troy took care of its administration. It was one of the most known schools in Los Angeles!

Shutting the water off, Gabriella stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her, and went into her closet to look for her black strapless dress and lilac peep-toe pumps.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Upon hearing a clearing of voice, Troy turned around to see his beautiful girlfriend standing in the doorway of the kitchen looking shyly at him…

"So… How do I look?" She asked taking a step into the kitchen so she could make a twirl.

"Amazing! Like always…" Troy responded walking up to her as he inspected her outfit one last time.

It was a black silky dress with an empire waistline, a lilac band underneath her bust, whilst the skirt felt just bellow her knees.

"You really like it?" Gabriella asked insecure.

"Did I ever lie to you?" Troy questioned as he stopped in front of her, taking her in his arms.

"No!" She replied looping her arms around his neck.

"And I don't intend on starting now…" He said dipping his head to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks!"

"You're more than welcome, Brie!" Gabriella smiled brightly at him.

"So… What do we have for dinner?" She queried trying to look past him…

"Hmm… I may have done your favorite plate…" He teased her…

"Really? You did lasagna?" She asked, her eyes instantly brightening.

"Yes… Go on and sit down… I'll take our plates in just a minute!"

"You're the best boyfriend ever, you know that?" She asked, giving him one last kiss before turning to go in the dining room.

"Hopefully, by the end of the night I'll be something more…" Troy mumbled…

"Did you say anything?" Gabriella asked swearing she had heard him murmur something.

"I won't take long…"

"Kay… I'll be waiting!" She said blowing him a kiss.

And just like Troy had told her, a minute later he appeared in the dining room with one plate in each one of his hands, putting one in front of Gabriella and the other in front of him.

"I hope you like it! It's a new recipe I got from Zeke." He said settling down on his chair.

"Hmmm… I'm sure it will be delicious!" She said looking at the food in front of her.

"Well then, dig in…"

Taking hold of her fork, Gabriella took a bite of the lasagna and closed her eyes blissfully. This had to be the best lasagna she had ever experienced in her life.

"Hmm… Troy! This is amazing!" She exclaimed gazing at her boyfriend who was staring right back at her.

"You really like it?"

"Yes! This is the best lasagna I ever ate… And please don't tell mom I said that!" Troy laughed at the mention of Maria, Gabriella's mother.

"I won't! But thank you…"

"You're more than welcome, baby! It really is amazing!" She gushed.

"Do you want a little bit of wine?" Troy asked extending the bottle to her glass.

"No!" Gabriella said all too quickly, putting her right hand over the glass…

"Hmm… Okay," Troy replied in a surprised tone.

"I'm sorry! It's just… I'm really tired today… and if I drink any wine I won't last much longer!" She lied hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Oh! Ok! Hmm… We can go to bed after this if you want to…" He said a little bit disappointed.

"No! Of course not silly! I want to be with you tonight, Troy! I want to spend time with you!" Gabriella told him smiling genuinely at him. Troy smiled back…

"So… How was shopping with Taylor?"

"It was ok! We had a good time. You know Taylor, there is never a dull moment with her. Though I still don't understand why she wanted to go shopping so much if in the end she came out of there with empty hands."

"Hmm… Maybe she didn't find anything she wanted to buy?" Troy more like asked…

"But she went there with the purpose to buy a gift for Chad…" Gabriella continued.

"Oh! Uh… I don't know then."

"Yeah… I don't know either, but it's ok. I got to buy you my present. I hope you like it though." Gabriella said taking another forkful of her lasagna.

"I love anything you give me." Troy stated reaching for her hand.

"But this one is special…"

"Hmm… Then I can't wait to see it!"

Locking eyes with her boyfriend, Gabriella prayed to God he would really love his present.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

After cleaning up the table and putting all the dishes away in the dishwasher, Troy and Gabriella went in the living room and sat on the couch, turning on the television so they could watch it for a little while.

In fact, they both were nervous with the next step they were about to take… Therefore they were delaying it as much as they could.

"Troy!" Gabriella called from her position next to her boyfriend.

"Yes!" He responded looking down at her…

Reaching behind the couch, Gabriella brought out a little package, with a blue satin ribbon and extended it for Troy to take it.

"I hope you love it!" She said smiling softly.

Taking the present from her hand, Troy started undoing the ribbon before opening the package to see what was inside.

Gabriella was by his side, studying all his movements till he reached inside the small carton box and gasped at the sight. His eyes almost came out of its sockets, before he ripped them from the little baby outfit to look at his girlfriend of eight years.

"Are you…? Is this…? Does this mean…?" He looked over at the baby clothes and then at Gabriella again.

"Yes Troy! I'm pregnant! You're gonna be a daddy!"

"A daddy?" He whispered astonished, never glancing away from the clothes.

"You mad?" Gabriella asked looking down at the sofa.

"I… Uh… Not mad! I'm gonna be a daddy!" Gabriella giggled this time. "Brie!"

"Yeah!"

"I'm gonna be a daddy!" He screamed reaching for her and pulling her body into his lap. "I. Am. Gonna. Be. A. Daddy!!" He exclaimed once again before starting kissing her all over her face.

"Troy! Troy!" She laughed happily trying to make him stop.

"Oh! This was the best present ever…"

"Stop baby! I can't breath!" Gabriella told him making him stop immediately.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rough! You ok baby?" He asked holding her carefully. Gabriella gazed at him lovingly…

"I'm fine, Troy! Don't worry!"

"I'm so happy, Brie! So so happy!" He told her kissing her lips gently before embracing her body to his. "How far along are you?"

"Two months…" She responded resting her head on the crook of his neck.

"When did you find out?"

"Last week…"

"Did you go to the doctors already? Is everything ok?" He queried worried.

"Everything is great, Troy! Perfect! But I was so scared…" She confessed nestling closer to his body.

"Why didn't you tell me Brie?" He asked running a hand soothingly up and down her back.

"I don't know… I was so lost, so confused… I was scared you wouldn't want the baby. I'm sorry Troy! I didn't mean to hide this from you, I swear!" She told him holding him close to her.

"Hey… I know! I know Brie! I'm just so happy both you and him are ok! So so happy!" He exclaimed stroking her tummy.

"Him?" She asked glancing up to see her boyfriend blush ever so slightly.

"Yeah… I'm sure it will be a strong little boy!"

"You know… I told Taylor before, when I went shopping with her… And when I was talking about the baby I said the exact same thing, him!"

"You want a boy?"

"I don't really care… I just want the baby to be healthy!"

"Me too, baby! Me too…" Kissing her forehead, he pushed her back on the couch and got up.

"Where are you going?" Gabriella asked already missing him and his touch.

"Nowhere…" Gabriella stared up puzzled at him before seeing her boyfriend go down on one knee…

"Troy…" She started but Troy shook his head.

"Gabriella… I fell in love with you the first time I saw you at that ski lodge, almost nine years ago. That day I knew you were the one for me! You moving to Albuquerque only proved I was right…" Troy spoke staring deeply into his girlfriend's chocolate brown eyes. Gabriella sniffled, not being able to hold in the tears that had gathered in her eyes. "All these years we have been together only served to confirm that the more I know you the more I love you! And now, with this little one growing up inside you, I have no doubt left. Not that I had before but… Gabriella Anne Montez…" He started, his right hand reaching into his right pocket before bringing out a black velvet box. "…will do me the honor of becoming my wife?" He asked opening the box to reveal a white gold band with diamonds incrusted around the ring.

"Yes! Yes Troy… I would love to marry you!" She exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck. "Oh Troy… You made me the happiest woman in the whole world!"

"And you made me the happiest man in the entire world! I love you Brie! I love you more than anything in this world! You and this little one…" He stated leaning down to kiss her tummy. "You heard mommy, little guy? She said yes… I bet you're already doing a happy dance down there, right?" Gabriella giggled…

"You're such a dork…"

"Hey now… There's no need to insult! Not to mention there is a baby in the room!"

"Mmhmmm… Come here daddy!" Gabriella called him with her finger as she sat back on the couch.

"What mommy?"

"I wanna celebrate…" She replied looking through her lashes.

"Oh… Mommy wants to be naughty! It's time for you to go to sleep, little guy!"

"Troy!" Gabriella called him laughing… "Stop saying those things to our baby…"

"I like it when you say our baby!" He spoke huskily as he hovered over her.

"Hmm… Our baby!"

"Our baby!" Troy said back leaning down to seal it with a kiss before picking her up bridal style and carrying her to their bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**So, I have been thinking and this story will be a little bit longer than two chapters. I still don't know the length but maybe ten chapters long.**

**Hope you guys like this new chapter… And please let me know what you think about it!**

**Enjoy! :)**

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

**Chapter 2**

It had been two months since Gabriella had told Troy they were going to be parents. After the initial shock and letting the idea settle in, both decided to tell their family and friends the good news, not only about the baby but also about their engagement… They invited everyone over to their apartment and delivered the news during dinner. Of course Taylor already knew about the baby, although she kept her mouth shut as she promised Gabriella and didn't tell anyone, not even Chad.

As expected, everyone got just as excited as the parents to be! Maria, Jack and Lucille gushed over their first grandchild and how much they were going to spoil him, whilst Chad, Taylor, Zeke, Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi debated between them about who were going to be his Godparents.

Troy and Gabriella had watched amused as their friends continued discussing as if they weren't in the room.

Waking up to the bright sun that was entering through their bedroom window, Troy turned to his right side and watched the rise and fall of his girlfriend's chest as she slept peacefully. He could be like this forever, lying still and just watch as Gabriella slept. There was nothing that would calm him more…

And, before he could realize what he was doing, he leaned over and kissed her softy on the cheek.

"Morning beautiful!" Troy whispered as he saw Gabriella blink at him sleepily.

"Hmmm… Morning!" She greeted back groggily, scooting closer to her boyfriend's body.

"Feeling better?"

For the past months, Gabriella had suffered from morning sickness… Every morning she would wake up and rush to the bathroom so she could throw up. Troy would run right after her, holding her hair back while he ran a soothing hand up and down her back whispering sweet words in her ear.

"Yes! I think the worst is gone now. Though I still feel sick in the mornings, it isn't as bad as it used to be in the first three months…" She replied into the skin of his neck.

"Good! Now, how about we get up, have breakfast and go for a walk? It's a beautiful day outside…" He suggested.

"Hmm… I would love to, Wildcat!" She responded with a gentle smile upon her face.

"Then you go get yourself ready while I'll go prepare breakfast. Ok?"

"Kay… But first…," She said looking up at him. "I want a good morning kiss!" She told him looking at his eyes and then at his lips.

"With all my pleasure, baby!" Troy replied leaning down to capture her soft lips.

"That has to be the best thing to wake up to…" Gabriella said drawing away.

"I totally agree with you!"

"Of course you would…" She teased him sitting up before sliding out of bed.

"Why? Do you have any doubts I do?" He asked coming in front of her and enveloping her petite body in his arms.

"No! Of course not… How could I after last night?" She answered mischievously.

"You got that right! I just can't get enough of your body… Hell, I can't get enough of you!" He exclaimed kissing her one more time. Gabriella responded immediately, wounding her arms around his neck as she pulled him down to her. "I love you, Brie!"

"I love you too, Wildcat!"

"And I love you, little one!" Troy said as he got on his knees and kissed Gabriella slightly swollen bump. "We love you very, very much!"

Gabriella looked down at her boyfriend talking with her womb and felt tears prick inside her eyes. She always felt so much pride when he talked with their baby like that… It was indescribable!

"Wow… Did you feel it?" She asked, moving his hand to the right side of her belly.

"No! What?" He asked worried…

"He kicked, Troy! He kicked! His first kick…" Gabriella exclaimed, tears now running freely down her face.

"Oh… I didn't feel it!" Troy responded with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"There… There… Did you feel it now?" She asked excitedly.

"No!" He frowned looking at Gabriella's bump.

"Hey! It's ok… They are really light! So maybe that's why you don't feel them…"

"Yeah… Maybe."

"Troy!" Gabriella called pulling him up…

"Maybe he doesn't like me…" Troy said distraught.

"Awww…" Gabriella cooed hugging him tightly. Her bump pressed up against his pelvis. "Baby! How can he not like his daddy?"

"I don't know…"

"You're so silly sometimes, Troy! He kicked because he heard your voice… He kicked because you told him you love him and that was his way to tell you 'I love you too, daddy!'." She assured her boyfriend running a hand up and down his left arm.

"You think so?"

"I know so, love! He loves you very much, just like his mommy loves you very much too…" She told him beaming up at him.

"Thanks!"

"Now, move your cute little butt and go in the kitchen so I can get ready… You're too much of a distraction for me!" Troy chuckled bending his head down to rub her nose with his and give her a chaste kiss.

"See you in a few…"

Gabriella nodded before going into their bathroom and get ready for their walk.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"You nervous?" Troy asked as he took hold of Gabriella's hand.

They had been in the waiting room at their doctor's office for fifteen minutes, and since then Gabriella hadn't stopped fidgeting with the hem of her red babydoll dress, indicating Troy that she was indeed stressed.

"Just a little… Aren't you?" She questioned looking at him.

"Yeah…" He replied intertwining his hands. "You sure you wanna know the baby's gender?"

"Yes! Why? You don't want to?" She queried anxiously.

"No! I want to… I just… Why are you so nervous, Brie?"

"I don't know… I love this baby already, you know! I never thought I could love someone so much without even knowing them. But… I'm gonna sound bad…" She said tearing her eyes away from his and looking the other way.

"Hey… Brie! Look at me baby…" Troy hushed. "What is it? Tell me…" He pleaded cupping her cheek in his hand.

"I know how much you want it to be a boy… And I want it too! But what if it isn't? I don't want you to be disappointed with me!" She murmured looking down, unable to meet his gaze… Now that she spoke out loud she found it to be a little bit ridiculous.

"Brie! I could never be disappointed… Hey! Yes, I would love it if it was a boy but if it is a girl, I'll love her too! I don't care! The only thing I really want is for this baby to be healthy! I love you, baby! You know that, don't you?"

"Yes… I love you too!"

"Aww… Come here, gorgeous!" He said pulling her body tightly against his.

"Ugh! These stupid hormones…" Troy chuckled kissing her forehead.

"Gabriella Montez!" The midwife called smiling at Gabriella and Troy.

They both got up and followed her inside the room.

"So, how are we feeling today mommy?" The midwife asked sitting at the table as she grabbed Gabriella's file.

"Pretty good actually…" Gabriella asked looking at Troy as she squeezed his hand, before both took a seat in front of the nurse's table.

"Great to hear that…" The midwife smiled. "So, now we will take your weight ok? And then you can go change before you lie down on the table for us to do the ultrasound."

Gabriella did as she was told and before long she was already lying down on the table with Troy by her side holding her hand.

"Hi mama! Daddy! How are you today?" Alice, the technician, asked as she came into the room.

"Hey! We are great!" Gabriella replied. "What about you?"

"So far so good… So are you ready to find out the baby's gender?" Alice queried as she started getting everything ready for the ultrasound.

"Yes! We are really excited, actually."

"Do you guys want it to be a boy or a girl?"

"Hmm…" Troy started looking over at his girlfriend. "Well, we would love if it was a boy! But we don't mind if it is a girl. We just want it to be healthy."

"Yes! That is the main thing that really matters the most…" Alice agreed with the couple. "I'm gonna put the gel on your stomach now… You know it will be cold in the beginning but it will get better after."

"Ok!" Gabriella answered as she saw the blonde woman squeeze the tube over her tummy. After she went to grab the transducer and pressed it against Gabriella's skin.

"And here we have the beautiful sound of your baby's heartbeat!" Alice said smiling at the parents to be.

"It's so fast!" Troy exclaimed fascinated.

This was not the first time they heard it, but Troy would always react this way… It never stopped mesmerizing him!

"He kicked today, you know?" Gabriella told Alice.

"He did?"

"Yes… Troy was talking to my womb and then he kicked. I tried to put Troy's hand over it but he couldn't feel it. Could it be my imagination?"

"Oh, no… That's totally normal. But don't lose your faith, keep putting your hand on her bump and I promise you will feel it too really soon. Babies like to play games, they do it all the time. So maybe he was playing with his daddy…"

"See! I told you…" Gabriella said glancing at her boyfriend. "He was so sad he couldn't feel it too… He started saying the baby didn't like him." She told Alice giggling a little bit.

"I understand! Oh, and here it is…" Alice said looking at the screen. "Here is his head, and you see his arm right here… It looks like he is sucking on his thumb!"

"Seriously?" Troy asked staring at the screen.

"Yes! And it seems like we are lucky…" Alice began as she moved the transducer a little bit further to the left before nodding affirmatively.

"What?" Both Troy and Gabriella asked at the same time.

"Congratulations! You are having a baby boy!"

"A… Are you sure?" Gabriella queried.

"Yes! It is a boy!"

Troy watched as a big grin appeared in Gabriella's face before she looked at the screen and then at Troy.

"A boy! It's a boy!" She whispered blinking as the tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes! Guess we were right from the start, uh?" Troy said leaning down to kiss her forehead. "You happy?"

"Oh Troy… I'm more than happy! I'm ecstatic! A boy!" Gabriella repeated in a daze as Troy showed her his million dollar smile.

"Well, you can get dressed now…" Alice said softly as not to disturb the happiness of the couple.

"Hmm… Everything else is ok, right?"

"Yes! You don't have to worry, Gabriella! The baby is growing like he should be and, from what I can see on the ultrasound, everything is in the right place as it should be." Alice assured the brunette girl.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome, honey! I'll see you both next month, ok?"

"Sure!"

"Now you two get out of here and go celebrate this wonderful news!" Alice told them winking before leaving the room and left the young couple alone.

"I love you!" Troy stated catching Gabriella's attention.

"I love you too!" Gabriella responded smiling at him. "Can we go get some ice cream after we leave?"

"Of course! Anything you want, beautiful!" He said running his thumb gently over her cheek.

Gabriella got up from the table and walked to the chair where she had her clothes.

"Be back in a minute, ok?"

"Ok! I'll be here waiting…" Troy said taking a seat on the chair.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"So daddy… How are you feeling now that you know we are having a boy?" Gabriella asked as she sat in the passenger seat, next to her boyfriend who was driving.

"Well, what do you want me to say? I'm loving every minute of it!" He responded taking a quick glance at the mother of his child before looking back at the road in front of them.

"Mhmm…" Gabriella murmured turning her body in the seat so she was looking straight at him. "I hope he has your eyes!"

Troy beamed taking a turn to the right…

"You do?"

"Yes! I love your eyes!" She affirmed softly.

"And I hope he has your hair…" Gabriella giggled.

"You always had a thing with my hair… Why?"

"Just as you have a thing for my eyes! Why do you like my eyes?"

"Because they are the mirror to your soul!" She promptly responded as they arrived at the parking lot of the ice cream parlour.

Troy parked the car in the first spot he saw, and after shutting off the engine he turned to his fiancée.

"And I love your hair because it is the perfect frame to your beautiful face." He responded smiling softly at her.

"Awww… You're so corny!" Gabriella said laughing as she saw him mock glare at her.

"Oh yeah? No ice cream for you, missy!" He joked.

"You wouldn't…" She responded getting out of the car as Troy did the same, meeting her in the front of the vehicle.

"Of course I wouldn't…" He said leaning down to give her a chaste kiss on the cheek.

Gabriella smiled up at him before they started to walk to the ice cream parlour.

Once inside, they both ordered their ice creams, one chocolate chip cookie dough for Gabriella and one chocolate and vanilla for Troy, and went to sit at a booth.

"So, I was thinking…" Gabriella started before licking her ice cream.

"Yeah…"

"Well, now that we know we are having a boy, we have to start thinking about his bedroom… Paint the walls, decorate the room, get some furniture, clothes, toys… You know, all the things we will need after the baby is born." She explained as Troy listened very attentively.

"Yes. We could buy some magazines so we have an idea of what we want to do. Unless you already know what you want!"

"More or less… But I think that's a good idea." Gabriella replied smiling at her boyfriend. "And I want it to be our idea… I want to know what you like too, it's not just what I want!" She told him softly reaching over to take his hand in hers.

Troy grinned licking his own ice cream. Once they were finished, they both went back to the car and drove off.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Troy and Gabriella were both seated on the couch, in their living room. Gabriella's back against Troy's chest as she sat comfortably between his legs.

"So, we agree that we both want the walls painted light blue, right?" She asked as Troy and her flipped through the magazines they had bought earlier.

"Yeah… From all the colors we saw I think light blue is the one that I like the most."

As they were reading through the magazines, they found a segment regarding the meaning of each color they could use in their baby's bedroom. And as they read all of them, they decided blue was the best one because it transmitted harmony, peace, depth of feeling, sensitivity, confidence and stability. It also slowed the human nervous system and produced a calming effect that prepared the body to nod off to sleep. So what better color could they use if not one that would comfort and make their baby's sanctuary at peace?

"Mhmm… Now, about the crib… I love this one!" Gabriella said pointing at a white wooden crib. "What do you think?" She asked turning her face to look at Troy just to see him staring down at her with a big bright beam upon his face. "What?"

"Nothing!" Troy answered shrugging.

"Oh no… Why are you staring at me like that?" She asked again now turning her body around so she was facing him.

"Because you're adorable!" Gabriella gave him a look and he chuckled. "You're happy aren't you?" Troy asked softly and she grinned.

"I don't think happy is the right word to describe what I'm feeling right now…" She replied snuggling against his warm body once again. "I never knew I could feel like this you know? Even thought we didn't plan it, I couldn't be more elated when I found out I was going to be a mother. I grew up hearing my mom say that motherhood is the most amazing feeling a woman can experience and now that I'm living it I couldn't agree more. It's a feeling I can't describe! Having a baby growing up inside you… Oh Troy, it's a godsend!" Gabriella exclaimed hugging her boyfriend tightly as she nestled her head on the crook of his neck.

"I feel the exact same way as you, Brie! Except for the part of having a baby growing up inside me…" Troy said making Gabriella giggle. "But I can tell you one thing…"

"Oh yeah? And what is it?"

"You will be the best mom in the whole world! Not to mention the most beautiful!"

"Even when I'll be as big as a whale?" She queried casting her eyes up to look into the bright blue ones belonging to her boyfriend.

"Gabriella! You're beautiful! Yeah, you're gonna put some weight because of the baby, but I don't care. I love you just the way you are! Fat, slim… It doesn't matter as long as I have you right by my side!" He affirmed, his right hand cupping her cheek as his thumb brushed away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"Stupid hormones! It's all your fault!" She pouted hiding her face in his chest.

"How is it my fault, baby?"

"You're the one that always have to say sweet things that will make me cry!"

Troy chuckled sliding two fingers under her chin as to tilt her head up.

"I love you, mommy!" He told her gazing into her chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too, daddy!" She stated back leaning up to give him a slow yet passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I didn't put this chapter up sooner but I was sick last week and I didn't have the strength to write it and post it… So… Hope you like it! :)**

**And I just wanted to thank Corri for reading the chapter and revising it… ;)**

**Now on with the story…**

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

**Chapter 3**

A week later, Troy was in the living room waiting for his girlfriend who had gone into the kitchen to drink a glass of water, when he heard the doorbell.

"I got it!" Gabriella called from the kitchen, before walking to the foyer. "Hey guys!" She greeted as she answered the front door of hers and Troy's apartment.

"Hey mommy!" Taylor and Sharpay greeted back while Chad and Zeke smiled at their friend.

"Please, come on in…" She told them motioning for them to enter the house.

"Where's Troy?" Chad asked as Gabriella closed the door.

"Right here my friend…" Troy responded coming from the living room. "What's up?" He asked walking up to Gabriella and enveloping her in his arms. His hands resting on her womb…

"Hey! So you're ready to work?" Zeke asked his longtime friend.

"More than ready… What about you? Are you guys ready to paint?"

"Of course we are! After all this is our first nephew's bedroom, it has to be perfect!" Chad replied pumping fists with Zeke.

"And who better than us to do the job, uh?" Zeke asked smirking as the guys laughed along.

Taylor, Gabriella and Sharpay watched humored by their idiocy.

"Typical men!" Sharpay scoffed… "Before they please their egos so afterward they can go to work… Less talk and more work! Go, go, go… You don't have all day!" She commanded them making Gabriella and Taylor laugh at the faces the guys were making. Same old Sharpay…

"I still can't understand how you can put up with her…" Chad muttered to Zeke before receiving a slap in the back of his head from the blonde girl.

"And I still can't understand how Taylor can tolerate you!" Sharpay shrieked…

"Hey! I am a successful man ok? I play for the Lakers." Chad protested outraged.

"Oh yeah? And I am a successful actress here in Hollywood!" Sharpay countered back.

"Yeah--" Chad began just to be interrupted by his own girlfriend.

"Ok guys! Stop it!" Taylor interjected pulling Chad away from Sharpay.

"Pay, please calm down…" Zeke pleaded gently pulling his girlfriend to his chest.

"He insulted me…" She pouted looking up into the warm eyes of her boyfriend.

"Baby! You insulted him right back…"

"Are you saying I deserved what he said Zeke Baylor?" She asked mad as she heard Troy chuckling at their bickering. "What are you laughing at Bolton?"

"Nothing…" Troy responded pulling Gabriella closely against him.

"Yeah right!" Sharpay sneered. "You never do anything! You couldn't even do a girl! It had to be a boy."

"Hey! I didn't hear Gabriella complaining… So why would you be so upset? You don't even have a say in this…" Troy told her as everyone else in the room watched feeling like this could end up badly.

"Because I wanted to have a niece so I could take her shopping and pamper her with pink dresses, shoes, purses anything she would ask for…" Sharpay replied stubbornly.

"Ugh! You're so futile sometimes!" Troy exclaimed irritated.

"Ok! Troy…" Gabriella called putting her hand on his right arm to make him look at her. "Go upstairs with Zeke and Chad… You guys still have a lot of work to do… You don't want to be late do you?" She asked trying to divert his attention.

"But…" He began glancing at Sharpay…

"Please!" Gabriella pleaded softly.

"Ok!" Troy agreed leaning down to peck her lips before going upstairs with the guys.

"Do you guys want to go in the living room?" Gabriella suggested motioning to the room at their left.

"Sure! Can I just go in the kitchen get a glass of water?" Taylor asked before they could move.

"Of course… make yourself at home!" Gabriella said smiling at her best friend.

"Thanks! You girls want anything?"

Both Sharpay and Gabriella shook their heads no. With that Taylor went into the kitchen while Gabriella and Sharpay walked into the living room.

"I'm sorry, Gabi! I know I have a big mouth sometimes…" Sharpay said as the two girls took a seat at the black leather couch.

"It's ok… Troy is just a little off today, nothing against you though…"

"No! He is right… Uh… Can I ask you something?" Sharpay asked wriggling her hands in her lap.

"Of course… What is it?" Gabriella queried surprised at all the nervousness Sharpay was showing…

"I feel like we never really talked about this… So I really have to ask you this question…" Sharpay began, her eyes on her hands before she gazed up to look in Gabriella's eyes. "Uh… I know we had a lot of problems in high school… I mean what I did to you and Troy… I never really apologized for it…" She said looking shamefacedly at the brunette woman in front of her. "Then we just started getting along because I started dating Zeke in college and I guess it kinda happened naturally, especially when we all moved here to Los Angeles… What I'm trying to ask is… Are we friends Gabriella? Or do you just put up with me because you have no other choice as I am dating Zeke and I'm Ryan's sister?"

"I… Uh… Do you really feel we only get along with you because you're Zeke's girlfriend?" Gabriella asked overwhelmed by what the blonde girl was telling her.

"Sometimes, yes…" Sharpay responded as tears began clouding her vision. "You see, I never really had friends in the truthful meaning of the word. People just got along with me because one, they were afraid of me and two, because of my money…"

"Hey, look at me…" Gabriella demanded gently after Sharpay had averted her eyes to the carpet floor. "I never knew you felt this way… Oh Sharpay!" The brunette girl scooted forward embracing her friend tightly.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything I did to you and Troy… I was so blind, so selfish!" Sharpay cried into Gabriella's neck, hugging her as if her life depended on it. "I never meant to hurt you, never! I just… I thought I wanted Troy and I couldn't bear see him with anyone else! I was so stupid! Please Gabriella, please forgive me!" Sharpay sobbed clinging at her petite friend, maybe the only true friend she had had in all those years, besides her brother of course…

"I already forgave you a long time ago, sweetie… Back in the day we graduated from high school! Oh honey… I'm sorry you felt like we don't love you as our friend! It wasn't our intention… We do love you, we really do Shar!" Gabriella soothed her friend running a hand up and down her back.

"Hey! What happened?" Taylor asked as she came into the living room and saw her two friends crying as they hugged each other.

"I… Uh… It's nothing! It's just me rehearsing for this powerful scene I'm gonna have to shoot tomorrow… Gabriella was helping me with my lines." Sharpay tried to cover up as Taylor gave her a disbelieving look.

"Like I believe that…" Taylor scoffed. "Now, what is really happening here?"

Gabriella glanced at Sharpay before taking a deep breath and turn to Taylor, as she took a seat at the arm chair across from the two girls.

"Well… We were having a conversation we should have had a long time ago…" Gabriella said smiling warmly at Sharpay.

"What about?" Taylor questioned trying to understand what was really going on…

"Well…" Sharpay began as Gabriella gave her the courage to go on… "I was feeling insecure about you guys for a long time now, actually… So, I asked Gabriella why you put up with me after all the awful things I put you through… If it was just because I'm Zeke's girlfriend and Ryan's sister…"

"Oh! Having an existential problem?" Taylor asked half joking half serious.

"Something like that…" Sharpay responded giving Taylor a small smile. "I just felt we never really got the chance to talk about it and really say what we feel. So…"

"I know where you are coming from! But I also hope you know we learned to love you just the way you are, Sharpay… Loud, eccentric, stubborn…" Taylor counted as Sharpay and Gabriella giggled… "But you're also unique, friend of your friends, helpful, caring and you're in love with Zeke! So… You are our friend now, Sharpay! Even if you try you won't get rid of us that easily…" Taylor exclaimed making the blonde girl smile a genuine smile.

"I wouldn't want it any other way…" Sharpay stated looking between Taylor and Gabriella.

"Awww… Group hug!" Gabriella said getting up to hug her two friends.

"Thank you, girls! Thank you for being my friends!" Sharpay stated hugging them tightly.

Letting go from the hug, the three girls sat back in their seats before Taylor turn back to Gabriella and ask her about what she had been waiting to ask since she got to the house…

"So hun… How is our nephew?"

"Amazing!!" Gabriella gushed as they continued talking about their new favorite subject… Babies!

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Later that night in Gabriella's and Troy's bedroom, after their friends had gone home…

"Ugh! I'm beat!" Troy said as he lied down next to his fiancée in bed.

"You guys did an amazing job today! The baby's room is just beautiful, Troy! Thank you!" Gabriella stated moving closer to her boyfriend as she nestled against his left side, her head going to rest in the crook of his neck…

"I'm glad you like it, sweetheart!" He responded as his arms snaked around her torso and pulled her closer to him. He then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"Hmm… Troy?"

"Yes, baby?"

"Do you still have hard feelings about what happened with Sharpay in high school?" Gabriella questioned feeling him tense up before taking in a deep breath…

"Why are you asking this now?" He queried back running a finger up and down her arm that was draped over his abdomen.

"Just answer me Troy… Do you?"

"It's hard to forget… I almost lost you because of her schemes!" He replied in a tight voice.

"I know baby!" Gabriella said looking up at him. "But… That was seven years ago! Can't you forgive and forget? She is different now, Troy! She really loves Zeke… They are so happy together! She has the life she always dreamed about… Though there is only one thing missing for her life to be perfect! Do you know what it is?" She asked gazing into his bright blue eyes that she never got tired to look at as she cupped his cheek in her hand…

"No!"

"Your forgiveness, Troy!" Gabriella replied quietly and saw his eyes soften at her words. "Today, while you were upstairs painting the baby's room, Sharpay, Taylor and I had a long talk about all of this… She told me she felt like we only get along with her because she is Zeke's girlfriend and Ryan's sister."

"Really?" Troy queried surprised.

"Yes! She apologized for everything she did in the past… She said she never meant to hurt us and that she needed for me to forgive her! She cried, Troy… "

"Wow… I never thought she could cry!"

"Troy!" Gabriella scolded raising an eyebrow at him…

"Ok! Ok! I'll talk to her… Is that better?"

"Are you going to talk to her because I'm asking you to, or are you going to talk to her because you are ready to forgive her?"

"I got what you said Brie! And I agree with you… She already gave us proof she has changed and that we can trust her! I'll talk to her and reassure her that everything is ok… That I forgive her!"

Gabriella beamed happily after hearing her boyfriend.

"Thank you! That will mean a lot to her Troy…" She answered kissing his cheek.

"I know… And you're welcome!" He said pulling her petite body on top of his before threading his fingers into her hair and pull her head down to connect their lips together and kiss her passionately.

"Hmm…" Gabriella moaned as his tongue ran across her bottom lip asking her to give him permission to enter her sweet mouth.

But before Gabriella could grant him that permission he drew back too abruptly, stopping their kiss to look up at her confused face.

"What?" Gabriella asked out of breath…

"He kicked! I felt it… He kicked!" Troy said enthusiastically leaning up to kiss Gabriella one more time. "I felt our baby kick! Wow!"

Gabriella grinned down at him, content that he finally felt their child kick for the first time… She knew that sensation, it was one of kind, one that she would remember for the rest of her life! And now she could share it with Troy… She was sure he wouldn't forget that moment ever again in his life… Just looking at his face she knew he was ecstatic and proud.

"Isn't it incredible?" She asked as he massaged her tummy waiting to feel another kick from the baby.

"Yes! Brie?" Troy called looking up at her beautiful face.

"Hmm…"

"You think I'm gonna be a good dad?" He asked a little too serious and she frowned.

"Oh Troy! You're gonna be a fantastic daddy!" She assured him, kissing his cheek. "Don't you ever doubt that…"

"With you by my side I'm sure I will… And you're gonna be the best mommy ever!" He exclaimed caressing her cheek. "I love you two so much!"

"We love you too, Troy!" Gabriella stated as she gazed down into the love filled eyes of her fiancée.

Leaning down, she captured his lips in earth shattering kiss as his hands moved all over her body bringing her as close to him as possible…

"Make love to me, Wildcat!" Gabriella purred in his ear before Troy sucked in his breath when he felt her nibble on his lobe.

Pulling her head around, Troy gazed up at her lust filled eyes and smiled lovingly before rolling them over in bed. Laying her on her back, he got on top of her and began showing her just how much he desired her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys! Here you have the new chapter… Hope you all like it! And sorry for the long wait.**

**Just want to thank Ingrid, Mariana and Corri for giving me their opinion on the baby names. And once again to Corri for revising the chapter…**

**Now on with the story…**

**Chapter 4**

"Hey handsome!" Gabriella greeted as Troy walked into the living room. "You're home early…" She said looking at the wall clock that marked 5:15 in the afternoon.

And as he came in front of her, he leaned down to peck her lips, lingering there a little bit longer than it was necessary.

"Well, you're early too. I thought you said you were working late today…" Troy responded as he took a seat next to her on the black leather sofa, before looking at the coffee table and seeing all the papers scattered on top of it.

"I was but…" She sighed scooting closer to her fiancée's body, her cheek pressed against his chest as her arms wrapped around his strong torso.

"But what Brie?" Troy asked knowing what was coming next.

"During the afternoon, I started getting a little tired and dizzy… So I thought it was better for me to come home…" She replied sheepishly.

"Brie!"

"I know Troy! I know! But you also know I can't miss work right now… We have this big case in our hands and you know how important it will be for us if we win it!" Gabriella answered a little bit frustrated before getting up and walking to the window.

Troy sighed standing up as well to follow his girlfriend…

"Baby…" Troy cooed embracing her from behind, his hands going immediately to her bump, massaging it slightly.

"I'm sorry Troy!" Gabriella spoke softly leaning back to his warm body.

"Hey! You don't have to be sorry, beautiful!" He spoke in her ear before kissing her cheek. "I know how important your work is for you… But Brie, you're pregnant now. You can't keep working like a crazy woman as you used to do before… You have to take it easy! You have to think about our child, about you and your health! Baby…" He said turning her around so she was facing him now. Gabriella put her arms around his neck… "I don't want anything bad to happen to you or the little one inside you! You're everything to me! You and him…"

"Aww Troy… I would never let anything bad happen to our baby! Never! As long as I'll be able to prevent it I'll always keep him safe!" She said getting on the tip of her toes to embrace him tightly.

"I never doubted that… But Gabriella, you have to promise you will at least think about what I said… You are working too much!" He told her gently rubbing her back.

Gabriella sighed into his neck and nodded…

"I'll think about it, ok? Maybe I'll talk with Alex and ask to work less hours at the office and take work home."

Troy chuckled… Same old Gabriella…

"That is the exact same thing… Even though you won't be working at the office you will be bringing work home with you… Tell me when will you rest?"

"Ok! I get your point… I'll talk to Alex tomorrow, ok?" She said drawing back to look him in the eyes.

"Ok! Now we are talking…" He replied leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips. "I have a surprise for you!"

Gabriella beamed up at him…

"You have?"

"Yes! I stopped by a bookstore today and when I saw it I couldn't stop myself from buying it…" He said letting go from her to walk back to the sofa and retrieve a book from inside a paper bag.

"What are you talking about? What's that?" She asked stepping closer to him and sitting on the couch.

"This is a book with baby names… I thought since we already know we are expecting a boy we could start picking our names. What do you think?" He queried as he watched her scanning through the book.

"Really?"

"Yeah! Do you want to?" He asked unsure when she gazed from the book to him.

"Of course… Did you read it yet?" She questioned.

"No! I was waiting to come home and see it with you…"

"Aww… Thank you, sweetie! I really loved the surprise!" Gabriella responded as Troy smiled at her.

"I'm glad… Do you want to take a look at it now?"

"Sure! Let me grab a notepad and a pen…" She told him grabbing the items from the coffee table.

Meanwhile, Troy sat with his back against the arm rest of the couch and when Gabriella returned to sit on the sofa he pulled her in between his legs, wanting her to sit closer to him.

They took hold of the book and started looking through it…

"Did you think about a name? I mean, one in particular that you would like for our baby to have?" Gabriella asked him.

"Hmm… Not really… No! Did you?" He asked back pulling her hair to just one side.

"Sort of… But let's see the book first and I'll tell you later…" She said looking back at him and giving him a sincere smile.

"Ok! Oh, I like this one…" Troy told her pointing at the name in the book.

"Mathias?" She asked looking at the name as well.

"Yes!"

"Hmm… I like it too! What about Matthew? Both Matthew and Mathias mean 'gift of God'… And our baby surely was a gift from God! Don't you think?"

"It sure was Brie!" Troy affirmed kissing her shoulder.

"Then let's start our list by putting both Matthew and Mathias on it!" She responded excitedly before writing down the two names.

Troy watched her amused…

"Hmm… What do you think about Benjamin?" She asked glancing back at her boyfriend.

"Not so much… I knew a kid named Benjamin once and he was not nice." He told her and Gabriella giggled.

"Poor baby! Was he mean to you?" She asked kissing his jaw.

"As a matter of a fact he was…" He replied pouting…

"Awww… I'm sorry, sweetheart!"

"I'm sure you are…" He said deadpanned.

Gabriella giggled one more time before turning to the book.

"Gabriel?" Troy said making Gabriella look at him.

"After me?" She asked surprised.

"Well, yes…" He responded staring into her eyes. She smiled. "And because I also like the name!"

"Of course you like it… Troy Junior would be nice too!"

"Too cliché, baby!"

"Oh but Gabriel isn't?" She asked amused. Troy shrugged… "And Brian?"

"I like Brian!"

"It means high, noble…"

"Cameron?" Troy suggested… Gabriella nodded.

"Love that name…" She replied scribbling it down. "Evan?"

Troy wrinkled his nose.

"Not so high on Evan." He responded.

"Elijah?"

"Elijah Wood has sorta ruined that name for me."

"You're a dork…" Gabriella laughed.

Troy tightened his arms around her waist and breathed into her neck.

"But I'm your dork so…" He responded kissing below her ear.

"Behave yourself!" Gabriella said as a shiver ran down her spine.

"I am behaving… I just like to kiss you!"

"Mmhmmm…"

Flipping through some other pages Gabriella found the name Nicolas…

"Nicolas is cute too… Right?"

"Yeah… Or Nicholas with the h! But I like them both! Joshua?"

"Hmm… I'm in love!" Gabriella stated.

"Hope you're in love with me…" Troy joked…

"Yes! But I'm also in love with that name."

"Yeah?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed turning her head back to kiss him. "Do you like it?"

"Sure! I love the name… Why? You feel like we have a winner?"

"I dunno… Maybe… From all the names we have been saying, so far the ones I really really like are Matthew, Cameron and Joshua. You?" Gabriella asked looking up at his bright blue eyes.

"I like those and Brian too…"

"Hmm… Leonardo?"

"As in what? Leonardo DiCaprio perhaps?" He asked mocked annoyed.

"You know I love him!"

"Yes! We still watch Titanic as many times as we used to when we were in high school!" He muttered lightheartedly…

"You know you like it just as much as I do." She teased him…

"I'm a guy! Guys do not like chick flicks!" He said stubbornly.

"Cut the act… Chad is not here!"

Troy looked mock offended at her before laughing and kissing her temple.

"What about Kevin? It says here it means beautiful at birth!" Gabriella said.

"Kevin is nice. What about David?"

"Noooo… A certain Beckham has destroyed the name!"

This time was Troy's time to laugh at his girlfriend…

"You're so cute!"

"Thanks!" She responded cheekily.

"Peter?"

"As in what? Peter Parker from your comic books?" Gabriella taunted him…

"Ok! No Leo and no Peter…"

"Yes! And that goes for Clark's as well…"

"Yes ma'am!"

"What about Tomas?" Gabriella asked softly.

"As in your father's name? Is that the name you had thought about?" He asked looking at her as she leaned back into him.

"Yes! I would love for our first child to have my father's name… That is if you agree, of course!"

"Brie!" He called her making her gaze at him. "It would be an honor!"

"Do you think your parents will be mad?" She asked somewhat fearful that they wouldn't approve.

"Why would they be mad silly?"

"Because we are giving our first baby my father's name instead of giving him Jack's name…"

"Baby, my parents love you! I'm sure they will understand and support us on our choice." He told her stroking her arm.

"You sure? I don't want to cause any trouble!"

"Hey! It's our choice anyway… I love the name! You love the name! So…" He leaned down next to her ear and whispered… "Tomas Montez!"

"No!" Gabriella exclaimed turning her body to have a better look at Troy. "Tomas Bolton!"

Troy grinned with pride!

"You sure? I mean we are not married…"

"Yet!" Gabriella interrupted… "But we will be! And I want Tommy to have your name!"

"Tommy?" Troy asked, a smile playing on his lips.

Gabriella shrugged…

"I like the sound of it!" She admitted waiting for his reaction.

"Tomas Bolton!" Troy repeated… "I love it!" He stated kissing his fiancée. "Now… Tomas as a first name or second name?"

"Hmm… Didn't think about it… Let's see…" Gabriella said looking at the notepad. "What do you think about Matthew Tomas Bolton?"

"That could work… Or… Oh! Maybe Andrew… Do you like Andrew?"

"Yes! Like Andrew Tomas Bolton or maybe Tomas Andrew Bolton?" Gabriella tried to combine the names.

"I like Andrew but maybe not with Tomas…" Troy said scanning the notepad.

"Yeah… Tomas Cameron?"

"Hmm… No! It seems kinda off… You?"

"No! It's not perfect!"

"You're perfect!" He said making Gabriella burst out laughing.

"You're so cheesy!" She told him patting him on the chest.

"What? For me you are perfect!" He exclaimed again not once laughing about it.

"Well… You're perfect too! So I think we are even!"

"I love you, Gabriella!"

"Love you too, Wildcat!" Gabriella stated resting her head on his chest as they stayed there still, enjoying being in each others arms.

"I think I got the perfect name…" Troy said after awhile…

Gabriella tilted her head back and gazed up at him expectantly…

"Yeah…?"

"Tomas Joshua Bolton!" Troy said out loud for the first time and Gabriella squealed.

"I think we have a winner!" She told him, throwing her arms around his neck to hug him. "I love the name, Troy! I love it, just as much as I love you and our baby! Oh! You felt that?" Gabriella asked as her hand pulled the one of her boyfriend to her swollen stomach.

"Yeah!" Troy said mesmerized.

"I think Tommy likes the name!" Gabriella spoke softly caressing her womb.

Troy put his hand on top of hers and smiled. He couldn't be happier with his life! He had a job that he loved… he had his high school sweetheart, the only woman he had ever loved… and now he was having a child! His and Gabriella's first child! A baby that they weren't expecting but that they already loved with all their hearts and souls…

"Hey! A penny for your thoughts…" Gabriella said bringing him out from his daydream.

"Just my life… You, this baby! I know we didn't plan it but I couldn't be happier Brie!" He exclaimed stroking her cheek as she leaned into his gentle touch.

"I know what you mean… It feels like we are finally becoming a family! I can't wait to have Tomas in my arms, to welcome him into our lives and to finally see his beautiful face!" Gabriella told him nestling closer to Troy.

"Oh, he will be beautiful alright… Just like his mommy!" Troy said running his fingers through her hair…

"And daddy!" Gabriella whispered closing her eyes as she tucked her head under Troy's jaw and stayed still listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

And just before they knew it, both drifted off to a deep slumber where they dreamed about their unborn child.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so so sorry for making you wait this long for this chapter… But my life hasn't been easy these last couple of weeks… First it was Easter, I went to my grandparents, to help them prepare everything for that day, and then something happened that even though I knew could happen I wasn't fully expecting it. I lost someone that was very close to me and my family and we were all devastated. So, I hope you guys understand and that you are not mad, and that you will continue reading my story, because that really means the world to me.**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and I hope you like this chapter…**

**Take care…**

**Chapter 5**

Gabriella was sitting behind her desk working on her laptop, when she heard someone knock on her door…

"Yes?" She called looking up from the computer screen to the door.

"Hey!" Alex said peeking his head through the door before opening it wider and showing his full body. "I thought you had gone already…"

"Oh! No! I'm just finishing up this file… Why? Did you need something?" Gabriella asked returning to what she was doing before she was interrupted.

"Actually, there is someone here to talk to you…" He responded signaling for the person to approach him.

"Oh! Who is it?"

"Me!" Gabriella heard the voice of her boyfriend and she immediately looked up to see the cerulean eyes staring right at her.

"Hey!" Gabriella said happily, getting up from her chair. "What are you doing here?" She asked walking to Troy.

"Why? Can't a boyfriend surprise his girlfriend anymore?" Troy asked mock offended.

"Of course you can!" The brunette girl exclaimed as she came in front of him and engulfed him in a big hug. "You know I love it when you surprise me…"

"Ok! And that is my cue to leave…" Alex, Gabriella's boss, teased the couple as both Troy and Gabriella glanced at him. "Oh and Gabriella… Now that Troy is here you should go home with him. I'm sure whatever you're doing can wait for tomorrow!" The gray haired man told her winking at the pair before turning around to leave the two alone.

"I like him!" Troy said cheekily, squeezing her lightly as not to hurt the baby.

"Of course you do…" Gabriella said rolling her eyes.

"Are you gonna follow his orders?" Troy asked leaning his forehead against hers.

"He didn't give me an order, Bolton!" She replied gazing into his bright blue eyes as she played with the little hairs on his neck.

"Hmm… Either way I think you should do what he said… After all he is your boss!" He teased her leaning down before kissing her softly. He knew Gabriella didn't like showing that much PDA at her office.

"Hmm…" She murmured, lost in Troy's kiss.

"Brie?" Troy asked amusedly.

"Yeah!" Gabriella responded opening her eyes to look at him.

"Can we go now?" He asked smirking down at her.

"Oh! Yes… I'm sorry!" She responded, her face tinting a deep shade of red.

"And what exactly are you sorry for Miss Montez? Is it because you love my kisses so much that I make you swoon?"

"You're too full of yourself, Mr. Bolton!" Gabriella answered slapping his arm playfully.

"Am I?" He queried before seeing his girlfriend nod affirmatively. "Hmm… And what if I say you do the exact same thing to me?" He whispered in her ear kissing her lobe gently.

"Troy! Not here… Someone can see!"

"Then go grab your things so we can go home and I can show you what you really do to me…" He said making a shiver run down Gabriella's back.

"You don't play fair!" Gabriella exclaimed untangling herself from Troy's limbs before walking to her desk to switch her laptop off and grab her belongings so she could go home with her loving boyfriend.

"Oh! You haven't seen anything yet…" He promised as she walked back to him before he grabbed her briefcase leading her out of the office.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

It had been a week since Troy had gone to Gabriella's work to pick her up and bring her home for a much deserved well spent afternoon, which consisted of a movie, followed by a nice home cooked meal, and a night filled with love making as Troy kept his promise and showed Gabriella just how much he wanted and loved her.

As he remembered that night he couldn't stop the grin that spread across his face… It had been a very special night for both of them, as many others had been in the past. Although Troy had to say that each night and each day he passed with Gabriella were special in their own way! Unique even, because he felt like Gabriella was a unique person… because only a unique person was capable of breaking the status quo. As cliché as that sounded…

Troy was brought from his reverie by the doorbell going off… Walking out from his and Gabriella's bedroom, he made it to the top of the stairs and ran down the steps to the front door.

Once there, he grabbed the doorknob and opened it to reveal a somewhat uncomfortable Sharpay standing on the other side of the door.

"Hey!" Troy said remembering the conversation he had had with Gabriella a couple of weeks ago.

"Hi! Hmm… Is Gabriella home?" Sharpay asked looking around waiting for Gabriella to emerge from behind Troy.

"No! She hasn't arrived yet… She had to run some errands after leaving the office, but she shouldn't take long…" Troy responded looking at the clock on the wall.

"Oh! I thought she had already arrived… I talked to her this morning and I said I would stop by today. I have something I wanted to give to her! But… Uh… I'll guess I come tomorrow or something…" She said backing away.

"Sharpay!" Troy called stopping her from going anywhere. "Uh… You can come in if you want to…" He said scratching the back of his neck… A trait Sharpay knew was his way to show he was nervous… "I mean Brie will be home any minute now and if you told her you would stop by today I'm sure she will love to find you here when she arrives."

"Oh… Uh… I wouldn't want to impose!" She spoke softly looking at the ground.

"You aren't! Please come in…" Troy said opening the door wider for the blonde girl to enter the apartment.

"Thank you!" She said walking through the threshold and Troy closed the door behind her.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"No! I'm fine thanks…"

"Let's go in the living room then…" Troy said gesturing to the room on their left.

Sharpay looked at him before shaking her head and following Troy into the living room. He told her to sit down and she did as he too took a seat across from hers.

"So, I'm glad you stopped by… I wanted to talk to you about something, I just didn't know how to do it." Troy told her looking at the blue shopping bag she put beside her on the couch. "Gabriella spoke to me about your conversation the other day when we painted the baby's room. I'm sorry, Sharpay! I shouldn't have talked to you that way… It was uncalled for and you didn't deserve that."

"No Troy! I get it, I mean… After all I did to you and your friends--"

"No Sharpay!" Troy interjected. "Our friends! They are your friends too! And if Gabriella forgave you, why shouldn't I?"

"But…"

"No! Please listen what I have to say first, ok?" Sharpay nodded as if to say for him to continue and he smiled appreciatively. "I don't care about what happened those years ago, it's in the past… We are adults now! And it's time to move on… To forget what happened and live in the present! So what do you say?" Troy asked standing up and extending his hand out for her to take it. "Friends?"

"Friends!" Sharpay exclaimed shaking Troy's hand. "I just want you to know that I'm extremely happy for you and Gabi!"

"I know Sharpay! And I really appreciate it…" He said offering her a soft smile.

"Awww…" Someone crooned startling Troy and Sharpay and making the two look to the entrance of the living room. "So everything ok now?" Gabriella asked looking between her boyfriend and one of her best friends.

"Yeah! Everything is great!" Sharpay answered. Gabriella beamed up at the two before walking forward and engulfing the two in a tight hug.

"I'm so happy you both talked!" The brunette girl said.

"And we have you to thank, Gabi!" Sharpay said gazing at her friend.

"Me?"

"Yes! Like always you were the one solving the problem and get us to talk so there were no more misunderstandings between us. Thank you, Gabriella! Thank you for believing in me and giving me a second chance! You really are one of a kind!" Sharpay stated embracing Gabriella one more time.

Gabriella smiled looking at Troy as he watched the two girls and thought Sharpay was really a different person, not that he didn't believe in it when Gabriella told him so… But now that he had sat with her and talked he really could see the girl Gabriella had talked about a couple of weeks before… She really was different! Yeah she continued to be a little bit obnoxious from time to time, but that was just the way Sharpay was, there was nothing they could do about it and it was okay with him.

"You don't have to thank me, hun! I just did what my heart told me was the right thing to do. But hey… you said you had a surprise for me this morning. What is it?" Gabriella asked excitedly making Sharpay giggle.

"This…" Sharpay said grabbing the blue shopping bag Troy had seen her arrive with. "I just saw it yesterday, when I went shopping and I couldn't help myself, I had to buy it… I hope you and Troy like it!" She told them giving the bag to Gabriella for her to open it.

"Oh Sharpay! It's beautiful!" Gabriella gushed after seeing the blue baby knit coat their friend had given for their baby. "Troy, look… Isn't it cute?" The petite girl asked walking closer to her boyfriend and putting the coat in front of her for Troy to see it better.

"Yes! It really is beautiful Sharpay! Thank you!" Troy said sincerely putting one arm around Gabriella's shoulders.

"Well, you are both welcome! Like I said, when I saw it I knew I had to buy it. After all this is my first nephew, I just want him to have the best!"

"Thank you, Sharpay! But we don't want you spending your money--"

"Nonsense!" Sharpay interrupted Gabriella smiling warmly at her. "This is the least I can do… And I really don't mind!"

"Well then, I guess I can't forbid you from doing what you want right?" Gabriella spoke smirking at the blonde girl.

"You bet! Well, I guess I'll go now… Zeke is waiting on me, we are going out tonight…"

"Oh! Like a date?" Gabriella asked contentedly.

"Yeah! We haven't had one of those in awhile now… I've been pretty busy with filming and such." Sharpay said somewhat sheepishly looking at the ground.

"Oh sweetie! Go then… Go get ready for your man and we will talk tomorrow. I want details… Maybe you, Taylor, Kelsi and I could go out and have lunch together. What do you think?"

"Of course… I would love to! Guess I'll see you tomorrow then…" Sharpay said grabbing her purse and walking to the front door with Troy and Gabriella following her.

"Ok! Drive safe and I'll call you tomorrow morning to tell you the place and the time…"

"Kay! Bye hun!" Sharpay said hugging Gabriella before stroking the brunette girl's stomach. "Bye little one!" She said softly and then turned to Troy.

"Thanks for coming by Sharpay!" Troy told her.

"No! Thank you Troy, for everything…" Both Gabriella and Troy smiled at the blonde girl before she turned and walk out the door to her car.

"At least she doesn't have that pink convertible anymore…" Troy spoke making Gabriella giggle. "What? It's true!"

"Come on, Wildcat! Let's go inside…" Gabriella said taking his hand in hers and bringing him inside.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Later that night, Troy was sitting on the sofa with Gabriella nestled closely against his left side, her head on his chest whilst his left arm was wrapped firmly around her back, his hand resting on her thigh. They were watching a movie that was playing on the television, although Gabriella's thoughts were somewhere else… She had been thinking about something since Sharpay left but she was somewhat hesitant about sharing that thought with Troy.

"Hey," Troy said softly taking her out of her daydream. "Is something wrong?" Gabriella shook her head no, her eyes returning to the television in front of them. "Brie!"

"Hmm…"

"Look at me baby!" Troy said placing two fingers under her chin to make her look at him. "Tell me what's going on that pretty little head of yours…" He pleaded gently.

"You're gonna think I'm crazy…" She trailed off gazing down before Troy made her look at him again.

"Never… Please tell me, beautiful!" He urged her tucking a brown curl behind her ear.

"Well, I've been thinking and…" Troy nodded for her to continue… "Hmm… About our wedding…"

"Yes…"

"I know we didn't talk about it yet, since we decided we would focus on my pregnancy first, but… Uh… What would you think if we had Tomas' baptism on the same day as our wedding?" She asked searching on his eyes for his reaction.

"Well, I would have to say that it is perfect!" He exclaimed, his eyes dancing with happiness.

"Really?" She queried smiling her own smile at his answer…

"Yes! That day is supposed to be the happiest day of our lives, apart from our baby's birth, of course…" He told her.

"I'm so glad you agree… But there's more…" Gabriella said taking in a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Uh… Don't freak out ok? What do you think of Sharpay for Tomas' godmother?" Gabriella asked in a quiet tone not really knowing what would be Troy's reaction.

"What?" Troy asked surprised. "Gabriella…"

"Just hear me first, Wildcat! Please!" Gabriella begged taking his hand in hers. Troy nodded. "I know probably the most logic thing would be asking Taylor but… I thought why not ask Taylor to be my maid of honor and Sharpay could be Tomas' godmother."

"But Gabriella…"

"Troy, there is a symbolism behind this…" She tried to say only to have Troy interrupt her one more time.

"Ok! But answer me one thing first… Are you doing this because you think you owe Sharpay something?" He asked waiting for her reply.

"No! Of course not…"

"Because you know you don't have to do that just because you feel compelled to do it."

"I do not feel compelled to do it… But if you don't want her to be Tomas' godmother then we can choose someone else." Gabriella said sitting against the back of the sofa. Troy followed suit sitting up straight and turning to face Gabriella.

"Brie, I did not say I don't want Sharpay as Tomas' godmother… I'm just asking because I really wasn't expecting you to suggest that."

"I know you think maybe I'm doing it because I feel sorry for her after all that happened between us but I swear to you it's not that… I first thought about this when we had that dinner where we told everyone we were having a baby. Did you see her face? She was so ecstatic she was going to be an aunt that if I didn't know I was the one pregnant, I would say she was the one having a baby." Gabriella explained smiling at her fiancée. "All I'm asking is for you to think about it… Ok? We can talk some other day about this, when you have decided…?" She more like questioned as she gazed at him.

"Alright… But I'm not promising anything." Troy warned her.

"Thank you, Wildcat!" The petite girl said leaning into his frame as she hugged him tightly.

"You're welcome! Now can we watch the movie?"

"Mhmm…" Gabriella nodded her head, resting it on his chest as they settled down once again and turned to the television.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

A couple of days later… It was a Thursday morning, the sun peeked through the windows falling right on Gabriella's face, making her stir in her deep slumber. She turned around in bed, expecting to find her boyfriend there but instead found an empty place.

Frowning, she sat up and looked in the direction of the bathroom just to see the door half open. _'So there's where he is…'_ She thought to herself smiling softly.

Gabriella got up slowly, as not to let him know she was already awake, and tiptoed to the bathroom peeking her head through the door to see her boyfriend standing in front of the sink, shirtless, as he looked at the mirror while he shaved.

"I thought you were still sleeping…" Troy said amused at his girlfriend antics as she tried to pass unnoticed.

"Uh… You always see me!" She whined opening the door fully now and walking into the room.

"You are hard to miss, sweetheart!" He joked… Gabriella gasped…

"Are you saying I'm fat?" She asked offended, her eyes narrowing on the handsome man in front of her. Troy let out a sigh as he turned to her.

"No! I did not say that…"

"But you implied it…" She said irritated, turning to walk out the door.

"Brie!" He called taking a big step to enclose her in his arms and prevent her from going anywhere else.

"I know I'm fat Troy… I have eyes to see! But I can't do anything about it, seeing as I'm carrying your child!" She said trying to free herself from his arms.

"Stop it, baby! You know I won't let you go anywhere…" She stopped and turned to look at him with water filled eyes. "Hey now… why are you crying?"

Gabriella shook her head and buried it in his naked chest as Troy ran his hand up and down her back.

"Hush baby… You know you're not fat, Brie! You're five months pregnant sweetie, and the more you show, the more proud I am of you! And you know why?" He asked leaning down to kiss her hair. Gabriella shook her head no. "Because when we walk around I can put my arm around you and show each and every one that you are mine and that we are having a baby together! That is the only thing that crosses my mind, nothing else… I don't care if you're getting bigger because that only means that our child is growing healthy and stronger inside you!" Troy stated tilting her head up so he could gaze into her eyes. "I love you! More than anything in this world and you are not getting rid of me that easily, you hear me Miss Montez!"

Gabriella sniffled giving him a wet smile as she leaned up and kissed him deeply.

"You drive me crazy, Brie!" Troy moaned into the kiss tugging at her tank top and pulling it over her head.

"I love you Wildcat! I'm sorry if sometimes I get too emotional and overreact but that's just because I don't want to lose you. I feel like, what if you find someone more beautiful or someone thinner than me… I--"

"You're just being silly! Gabriella, I love you! No one else! I want you… Just you!" Troy exclaimed walking forward as he caged Gabriella against the wall of the bathroom and dropped his head to her height to fuse their lips one more time. "I want all of you!" He said massaging her bump as his hands went further down and pulled her pajamas' shorts and panties down her legs. "And I'm gonna show you just how much I need you right now…"

"Baby… Hmm… We are gonna be late!" Gabriella moaned getting lost on Troy's caresses.

"I don't fucking care! Nothing is going to make me stop now…" He told her kissing and sucking on her neck.

"Troy!" Gabriella mewed running her hands through his rippled abs till she found the hem of his boxers and pushed it down to the floor.

Troy pulled her legs around his waist and carried her to the bedroom, laying her down gently on the bed before crawling on top of her.

"I love you! Never forget that… Never!" He exclaimed in a strong voice, as he lowered his body on top of her but not without making sure his weight wasn't fully on her so he wouldn't hurt her or the baby, and started worshipping her goddess of a body in a way he knew would drive her crazy.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"I love you! You know that right?" Gabriella asked later that day as she and Troy had gone to take a little stroll around the neighborhood, after arriving home from their work.

"Of course! I love you too!" He said wrapping his right arm around her shoulders. Gabriella immediately wrapped hers around his waist.

"I just… I'm sorry about this morning! These mood swings are just so…"

"Unpredictable?" Troy offered smiling understandably at her.

"Yeah! Deep down I knew you weren't calling me fat, but I don't know…"

"Now, now Montez… You already knew how that was going to end… That was why you acted so offended. 'Cause you were expecting to have your wicked way with me!" He said, laughing when he saw the mock insulted look on his girlfriend's face.

"I was not! How dare you say something like that about me, Bolton!" She said smacking his chest.

"Oh! You love it when I kiss you… When I touch you… When I make love to you…" He whispered the last part as some people walked by them.

"Troy!"

"What? Are you going to deny it? Because you seemed very much into it this morning… The way you moaned, the way you called my name…" He continued as Gabriella looked bashfully to the ground. "Aww… You're blushing!"

"I hate you!" She hissed glaring up at him.

"I love you too, baby! And I love you even more because of how you can go from a sweet, caring woman to a hot, sexy, attractive vixen."

"You're embarrassing me…" Gabriella said hiding her face on his shoulder.

"I didn't say that to embarrass you… I said it as a compliment! God!" Troy exclaimed stopping them to walk any further and turning Gabriella to him. "You're every man's dream! But most importantly, you are my dream come true! I never thought I would find someone like you. Much less that you would choose me to be your boyfriend and the father of your baby…"

"My husband to be…" Gabriella corrected making Troy smile. "I love you Troy! And I'm so happy for that night all those years ago at the Ski Resort. **You** are my dream come true! My soulmate! My everything! And I thank God everyday for putting you in my life!" She stated hugging him tightly.

Troy smiled hugging her as well as he kissed her forehead before they resume their walk home.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"My feet hurt really bad!" Gabriella complained. "They are swollen!"

Troy smiled sympathetically at her before grabbing a pillow and putting it on his lap just to pull Gabriella's feet to rest on top of the pillow.

After they had arrived home, Troy told Gabriella to go take a quick shower that he would arrange everything for their dinner. And when Gabriella had returned she had found the table beautifully set for two with dinner already served. Troy had ordered some Chinese food, one of Gabriella's favorites.

Now they were sitting on the sofa, with Gabriella on one side of the couch and Troy on the other.

"Thanks!" Gabriella said referring to his sweet gesture.

"So, I was thinking about something… And I wanted to discuss it with you…" Troy said massaging her feet.

"Kay…"

"What do you think if we took a little vacation and go somewhere quiet just so we can relax for a little while...? It doesn't have to be too far away or if you would prefer we could go to Albuquerque and visit our parents? I'm sure they would love to see us…"

"I'd really like that… And I think I can take at least a week off!" Gabriella told him taking Troy by surprise.

"Really? You're no fun!" Troy said making Gabriella frown.

"What? I thought that was what you wanted…" She exclaimed confused…

"It is! But I was so sure you would refute my offer and say how you have too much work right now and how you can't leave Alex to do all the work alone… That I was ready to give you my speech that I had no doubt would make you change your mind in just a second." Troy answered cheekily.

"You're just impossible!" She replied defiantly.

"Aww… Did I offend you Brie?"

"Yes!" She replied pretending to be hurt.

"You know I was just kidding…" He said kissing her toe, then her foot and up her leg.

"Troy!"

"Yes, baby?" He answered reaching her stomach and kissing her there before laying his head gently on top.

"I just don't know if I'm allowed to fly, you know?" She said brushing his hair with her fingers.

"Oh! Hmm… Can't you schedule an appointment with your doctor and ask her?" He suggested stroking her womb.

"Yeah, I'll take care of that tomorrow… Can I ask you something?"

"Anything…" He said looking up at her.

"If we go to Albuquerque can we not tell them we are going and like make it a surprise?" She questioned staring at his big blue eyes.

"Of course! Anything for you gorgeous!" He stated leaning up to give her a kiss…

"I'm tired! Can we go to bed now?"

"Yes ma'am!" He smiled getting up from the sofa and helping Gabriella as well… And before she knew it, he took her in his arms, bridal style, and carried her to their bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I know, I know… I'm the worst person at updating. I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting for this chapter. Seriously… Hope you won't stop reading the story… And thank you all for your support and reviews, they always cheer me up.**

**Also, I want to say thanks to Corri for revising the chapter… I know she has been awfully busy but she always take up some time to help me. So thank you, hun!**

**Now, on with the chapter… Hope you guys like it…**

**Chapter 6**

"So, you and Gabriella still going to Albuquerque next Saturday?" Chad asked Troy as the two sat outside Chad's backyard enjoying the late afternoon.

"Yeah! We already have everything planed. And Gabi is really excited to take a week off," Troy responded before taking a sip from his cold drink.

"I can imagine. What did your parents and Maria say about you going there? I'm sure coach Bolton must be in high spirits."

"They don't know we are coming. Gabi want it to be a surprise…" Troy said and Chad looked at him confused.

"Oh! How come?"

"Well, she didn't exactly tell me why but I guess it's because they have been subtly hinting that it has been a long time since we last visited them." Troy said rolling his eyes. "In fact, subtly isn't the right word, because you know how my mom and Maria are. Subtlety isn't their forte." Troy explained rolling his eyes.

Chad chuckled at his friend. He knew Troy missed his parents and, therefore, Maria who had become a second mother to him. But sometimes they could be a little over the top.

"Speaking of subtlety… I have something I need to tell you." Troy spoke, his voice serious.

"Yeah… What's the matter?" Chad asked sensing the change from a light subject to a serious one.

"I talked to Sharpay last week… She stopped by our house looking for Gabriella, but seeing as she hadn't arrived yet I took the opportunity to speak to her. You know, after what happened the other day you all went there to help us paint Tomas' nursery room." Troy said waiting for the reaction that was due to come.

"You know what I feel about this, Troy…" Chad started just to have Troy interrupting him.

"Come on, man… You're better than that." Troy exclaimed sighting as Chad shook his head. "Even Taylor is okay with this…"

"What do you want me to say? She makes my skin crawl every time I hear her squeaky voice." The dark skinned boy answered shuddering at the thought.

"Look Chad, we all had our disagreements with her in the past. And I understand that, from everyone else, you and Gabriella are the ones that have the most reasons to be upset with her, you being my best friend and like a brother to me, and Gabriella being my girlfriend. But…" Troy said just to have Chad almost jump from his seat.

"But what Troy? She tried to pit you against us, your friends… She tried to manipulate you, I dare to say, just for a whim. Because she knew she couldn't have you, and Sharpay Evans always had whatever she wanted so… Who tells me she won't do it again? That she won't try and use this new opportunity to come in between us once again?" Chad exploded speaking frantically to make Troy understand.

"You're being unfair Chad," Troy replied calmly.

"Oh! That's just great… I'm being unfair?" Chad exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

"Yes! Did you ever stop to think about Zeke? How does he feel in the middle of all this resentment toward his girlfriend?" Troy asked trying to keep his temper in control. "Dude, if anyone saw how much he fought for Sharpay it was you! You were there with him, at the U of A, while he tried to win her heart… You saw them building their friendship and then their relationship…"

"Yeah! I was there to see that she put him through hell while the only thing he wanted was to just speak to her, to just have a minute with her… And she would always stomp on him like he was yesterday's garbage." Chad finished quietly rubbing his point finger and middle finger on his temples.

"I know all of that… But she changed, man! Can't you see it? Of course she continues to be her obnoxious self but she changed. And you know why?" Troy queried just to have Chad scoff. "Because of Zeke, because she really cares about him and because she loves him."

"…"

"I'm not asking you to like her… I'm asking you to, at least, be civil with her. If not for her, then do it for Zeke." Troy asked looking at his best friend who was now looking at the horizon.

"Hey guys!" Taylor greeted them walking out of the house with Gabriella close behind her.

"Hi!" Troy responded taking the hand of his fiancée and pulling her on his lap. "Did you have a good time?" He asked burying his face in her hair.

"Yes." Gabriella answered sharing a look with Taylor before taking a glance at Chad who was still very quiet and staring in front of him. "Did we… uh… Did we interrupt something?"

"No." Troy replied glancing quickly at Chad. "We should probably get going…"

"Oh! Do you guys want to stay for dinner?" Taylor asked not understanding what was happening with Chad and why he was acting so weird.

"Not tonight, Tay! But I'll call you and we could have dinner at our house sometime this week, before Troy and I go to Albuquerque. What do you think?" Gabriella questioned getting up from Troy's lap as Troy too stood up with her.

"Sure! We would love to, right Chad?" Taylor asked looking at her boyfriend.

"Uh… Yeah… Of course…" Chad responded distantly.

"Ok! Then we will talk to you guys later."

"Bye, honey! I'll call you later." Gabriella whispered in Taylor's ear as the two girls hugged.

"Bye Troy!" Taylor said hugging him as well.

"Yo, Bolton!" Chad called when Troy and Gabriella started walking. "I'm not promising anything… But I'll try and do my best!" He said making Troy smirk and extending his hand for his best friend to shake.

"That's all I'm asking, man…" Troy replied as Gabriella and Taylor smiled at their boyfriends.

"Bye Gabs!"

"Bye Chad!"

As Chad watched his best friends walk away, he knew he had made the right decision. He couldn't help but be apprehensive about Sharpay but if all his friends had given her the benefit of the doubt why couldn't he do the same?

After wrapping his arms around Taylor and pecking her on the lips, the two walked inside the house where they started doing dinner and enjoy their evening together.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Hmmm…" Gabriella let out a breath as she and Troy walked into the hot air of Albuquerque.

They had just landed at the Albuquerque airport about half an hour before and were now waiting for their rental car.

"I'm so happy we came!" Gabriella exclaimed leaning on Troy's left side as her arm went around his waist.

"Me too." Troy said kissing her forehead as their car stopped in front of them and a tall, brunette man exited it walking up to them.

"Mr. Bolton, welcome to Albuquerque! I hope you and your wife have a nice stay here, sir…" James, the nametag read, said as Troy smirked when he called Gabriella his wife, pride growing in his chest.

Looking down, he saw Gabriella blush.

"Thank you! I'm sure we will have the time of our lives here…" Troy replied squeezing Gabriella's waist gently before going to help James put their luggage in the trunk of the car while Gabriella went inside of it.

A minute later, Troy sat on the driver's seat and glanced at Gabriella with a big grin on his face.

"What?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Wife, huh?" He said smugly wiggling his eyebrows.

"Oh, shush you…" She answered mock annoyed, making Troy laugh before starting the car and driving away to Maria's house.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"How do you think she is going to react?" Troy asked as he helped Gabriella out of the car, after they had parked in Maria's driveway.

"Well, I'm sure she will be absolutely ecstatic once she sees us standing on her porch… She will squeal, hug us both, gush at my womb and then she will rush to the phone to call your parents and let them know we are here." Gabriella replied as Troy and her walked up to the front door.

"Yeah… I guess that pretty much sums it all up…" Troy said chuckling already anticipating everything in his head.

As soon as they reach the porch, Gabriella stuck her hand out and rang the doorbell waiting for her mother to come open it. Just a few seconds later, they heard the rushed footsteps inside the house and before they knew it Maria's face showed itself when she opened the door.

"Oh my God!" Maria squealed rushing to her daughter and soon to be son-in-law, enveloping them in a tight hug letting them know how excited she was to see them. "What are you doing here?" She asked letting go from them so she could take a good look at the two.

"Surprise!" Troy and Gabriella exclaimed smiling at the brunette woman in front of them. "Aren't you happy to see us?"

"Of course I am… I just wasn't expecting… How are you? How is my grandchild?" Maria asked gently stroking Gabriella's stomach.

"Everything is great, mom…" Gabriella responded falling in her mother's arms as she hugged her one more time. "Troy and I decided to pay you and his parents a visit. It's been a long time since we last were here, so…"

"And why didn't you say you were coming?" Maria questioned looking at Troy.

"Because we wanted it to be a surprise…" He answered smiling at the two women.

"I just can't believe it… But please, come inside. Oh! If I knew you were going to be here I would have made something special for you guys…" Maria said rushing them inside the house, but never letting go from her daughter.

"It's ok, mom. We will be staying here for a week so…"

"A week? Really?" Maria asked surprised and excited at the same time.

"Yeah… We really need a break from LA!" Troy responded walking into the kitchen with Gabriella and her mother.

"Oh! Okay! Do you want something to drink? Maybe a snack?"

"Do you have your amazing brownies?" Troy questioned with a twinkle in his eye making Gabriella and Maria giggle.

"Of course… I just made a new batch this morning. Guess I was suspecting you would come today," Maria teased going to retrieve the platter to put it on the kitchen island. "Suit yourself…"

"Thanks, Maria! You're the best!" Troy said giving her a kiss on the cheek before going to grab a brownie.

"You're welcome, sweetheart! But hey, I'm going to call Lucille and Jack to let them know you're here… Do you mind if I invite them to have dinner with us tonight? I was thinking since you haven't seen them yet, we could have dinner together." Maria suggested waiting for their approval.

"Course, mom… If you won't mind…" Gabriella replied snuggling into Troy.

"It will be my pleasure. Be right back…" Maria said disappearing into the living room.

Gabriella gazed up at Troy and smiled…

"She is so happy to have us here…" Gabriella said beaming a bright smile.

"Yeah… Especially her little girl…" Troy teased earning a poke on the ribs. "Ow!"

"That's for you to learn not to make fun of the mother of your son!" Gabriella exclaimed pouting.

"Aww, baby girl… I wasn't making fun of you." Troy said embracing her tightly and dropping a kiss on her nose. "You know I love you!"

"Uh-huh…" Gabriella replied nonchalantly.

"Brie!" He called making puppy dog eyes. Gabriella giggled.

"I love you too, silly!" Troy grinned rubbing his nose with hers.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

When Maria had returned into the kitchen, after making the phone call for Troy's parents, Troy had gone to the car to grab their luggage and take it to Gabriella's old room, where they would be staying for the next week. Last time they had come to Albuquerque they stayed with Troy's parents, so this time they would stay at Maria's house. Not that either of their parents would mind if they chose to stay with Gabriella's mom every time or vice versa… This was just something Gabriella and Troy decided was best for everyone.

So after Troy had gone up to Gabriella's room, the petite woman had soon joined her boyfriend, telling her mother that she was going to take a quick nap for she was extremely tired because of their flight. Although not without making sure Maria didn't mind.

An hour later, Gabriella woke up to the light snore emitting from Troy's throat and smiled softly, feeling his arms securely wrapped around her as he slept peacefully by her side.

Tilting her head up, she kissed his jaw and tried ever so slowly to remove his arms so she could get up. But he wasn't having any of it… The more she moved the more he would scoot closer. Gabriella sighed… She wasn't going to be able to move out of bed without waking him.

"Stop moving." Troy mumbled hiding his face in her dark tresses.

"Baby, I have to pee…" Gabriella told him gently. Troy sighed and kissed her cheek.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok… You should sleep a little bit more… I'm gonna go see if mom needs help with anything and when it's time I'll come up and call you to get ready for when your parents arrive, ok?" She asked running her hand through his hair.

"You want me to come?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

"No, don't worry! Sleep, ok?"

"Hmm…" Troy murmured as Gabriella gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

Getting up from the bed, she made her way to the bathroom and after a couple of minutes she exited her room, closing the door behind her, and walked down the corridor to the stairs where she descended it carefully not to trip or anything.

"It smells great in here, mom!" Gabriella exclaimed as she entered the kitchen and strolled closer to her mother. "Is it… Oh my God! Are you doing chicken enchiladas?" She asked excitedly just as Maria beamed at her.

"Thank you, mi hija! And yes, as a matter of a fact I am…"

"Oh!" Gabriella cried enveloping her mother in her arms. "That's one of my favorite plates!"

"And why else do you think I'm cooking it? Baby, you gave me the best surprise ever by appearing here today. I want to celebrate it with everything we are entitled to…" Maria said, embracing her daughter as well.

"Thank you, mom! You're the best…"

"Where's Troy?" Maria asked letting go from the hug as she turned to the stirring sauce on top of the oven.

"Sleeping! He woke up when I was trying to get out of bed, but I told him to sleep a little bit more. I'll call him when he has to wake up for real." Gabriella replied going to take a seat at one of the kitchen island's stools.

"You did well…"

"So, you need any help?"

"No, I'm good… But you can stay here with me. I miss having you around." Maria confessed gently.

"Mama!"

"Yes?" Maria answered still stirring the tomato sauce for the enchiladas.

"Hmm… We, Troy and I, I mean… We already decided on the name for our baby." Gabriella spoke waiting for her mother to comprehend what she was saying.

"Oh! Really?" Maria asked smiling a big smile, wanting to know which name they had chosen.

"Yes! We are going to call him Tomas Joshua Bolton." Gabriella said watching as Maria stared back at her, tears welling up in her eyes as she realized what it meant.

"Oh my…" Maria began speaking just to have her voice breaking as a little sob escaped her lips, her hands flying in front of her mouth.

"Mama!" Gabriella said getting up from the stool and walking to her mother to embrace her once again.

"Thank you, my love! Thank you!" Maria exclaimed before looking at her daughter's deep brown eyes that resembled so much her father's. "I have no doubt that, wherever your father is right now, he is extremely flattered with this honor. I remember when we found out that we were having a baby girl, he was just so over the moon, making so many plans for you… But above all, he wanted for you to be happy."

"And I am happy, mom!" Gabriella answered sniffling as some tears ran down her face after hearing her mother's sweet words.

"I know you are, mi hija! Oh Gabriella, you have exceeded every expectation your father and I had for you. Becoming a remarkable woman, going to Stanford, being a successful lawyer, with amazing friends, a man that loves you more than anything in this world and, now, carrying your first child… Estamos muy orgullosos de ti, mi hija! Y nunca olvides que usted es nuestro regalo de Dios! Te quiero con toda mi alma!" Maria stated hugging her daughter tightly.

"I love you too, mama!" Gabriella said hugging her mother just as tightly, while tears ran now freely down her smooth face.

Leaning slightly away from her daughter, Maria brushed her tears away and kissed her forehead before smiling lovingly at her.

"Now, I'm almost finished here. Why don't you go up and tell Troy to get ready? Lucille and Jack will be here in about 45 minutes."

"You sure you don't need any help?"

"I'm sure. Go on and be with Troy a little bit before dinner." Maria told her.

"You're the best mom in the world!" Gabriella exclaimed before walking to the kitchen door.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"You ready?" Troy asked coming into the bathroom where Gabriella was applying her make up. She was wearing a light blue maternity dress that fell at her knees and a cream knitted crochet cardigan.

"Almost… Just need to apply my mascara and lip gloss. You?" Gabriella asked turning to look at him and see he was already dressed in black jeans and a grey sweatshirt. "Hmm… Very handsome!"

"And you're gorgeous!" Troy replied coming behind his fiancée and wrapping his arms around her waist, his hands resting on her belly.

"Thanks!" Gabriella smiled before applying the lip gloss. "Troy!"

"Yes?" He said, his head resting on her shoulder as he gazed at her through the mirror.

"I told mom about naming our baby after my dad…" Gabriella said looking him in the eyes.

"So that's why you were teary-eyed when you came up here." Troy concluded kissing her cheek.

"These damn hormones… All I do these days is cry." Gabriella muttered good-naturedly. Troy chuckled.

"Well, we love you either way, so…"

"Really now, Mr. Bolton…" Gabriella replied turning around in his arms so she was facing him.

"Really…" Troy nodded leaning his forehead against hers.

"Love you too, baby!" Gabriella exclaimed gently pecking his lips. "Now, let's go down and see if your parents are already here…"

Taking Troy's hand in hers, Gabriella led the way out of their bedroom and down to the kitchen where Maria was just finishing up all the details.

"Hey mom!" Gabriella said entering the room with Troy right behind her.

"Oh, hey kids…" Maria replied looking up at the pair. Just then the doorbell went off and Gabriella already knew who that was.

"I'll go…" She offered going to the front door and opening it as soon as she arrived there. "Hi!" She greeted wholeheartedly as Lucille and Jack turned to her.

"Oh sweetie!" Lucille gushed stepping forward to engulf the petite girl in a tight hug. "It's so good to see you! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Gabriella giggled softly hugging the older woman as well.

"We wanted it to be a surprise… We knew you guys would love it, so here we are. And we are going to stay here for a whole week…"

"Really? That's great…" Lucille responded excitedly as Jack chuckled at his wife from behind her. "How have you been feeling? Has Troy been treating you well? Has he been helping you with everything?"

"Yes, mom!" Troy answered coming to greet his parents at the door. "I should have known you would start an inquisition as soon as you put your eyes on Gabriella." Troy mocked earning a glare from his mother.

"Well, hello to you too Troy…" Lucille mild scolded him letting go from Gabriella to hug her son.

"Hi Gabriella!" Jack said embracing the petite girl also.

"Hi Jack! Good to see you." Gabriella replied softly.

"Good to see you too, sweetheart! How is my grandson?"

"Amazing! He has been kicking a lot lately… He must think I'm his private sucker punch bag or something." Gabriella responded giggling. "But please, come on in… Dinner is almost ready… You can go in the living room with Troy while I go see if my mom needs any help setting up the table."

"Hey dad!" Troy greeted his father taking him in the living room as Gabriella and Lucille went to speak with Maria.

"It smells great in here, Maria…"

"Thanks Lucy! How are you dear?" Maria asked.

"Great, now that our children decided to come and visit us…" Lucille teased making Maria and Gabriella laugh.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Dinner was amazing, Maria." Lucille complimented as Maria returned from the kitchen with dessert.

"Thank you Lucille. Now for dessert we have tres leches cake. Hope you guys like it." Maria answered putting the cake in the middle of the table.

"Well, I am sure you will all love it. My mom makes the best tres leches cake in the world." Gabriella said walking out of the kitchen with the plates and forks in her hands and going to sit next to Troy.

"So Troy, Gabriella… How is L.A.?" Jack asked taking the piece of cake Maria was offering him.

"Hectic! But I have to say I love that city… Although nothing compares to Albuquerque." Gabriella responded before taking a bite from her cake.

"Yeah, well… I guess she knows what she is saying, considering she used to move a lot and knows almost every city in the country." Troy teased and Gabriella slapped is arm. "Kidding, I'm just kidding…"

"Well, that only shows I'm travelled woman and have a thorough knowledge of our country and culture. What about you Mr. Bolton? Where have you been besides Albuquerque, Colorado and Los Angeles?" Gabriella questioned smartly.

"Well, seeing as you're asking I have to say, when I was little, my parents took me to Florida, more precisely to the Disneyworld in Orlando. So I guess that one counts as well to put on my extended list of the various places I already went to." Troy replied making everyone around the table laugh.

"Well, good to know you're that much travelled…"

"Now, you guys, talking about something more interesting…" Lucille began looking at Maria and then at their children. "Have you guys thought about the wedding?"

"No mom… You know we want to focus on the baby first. We will talk about the wedding after the baby is born." Troy replied somewhat annoyed at his mother's pushing. Gabriella took his hand in hers and started to stroke his knuckles with her thumb.

"I know… But you know how much time is needed to arrange a wedding? You have to at least start to organize it in your head, have some notions of what you want and what you don't want. I know you want to take a step at a time, but believe me you will thank me later for bringing this subject up." Lucille stated smiling kindheartedly at the couple.

"We don't want to push you guys… But I agree with Lucy. After the baby is born, all you will be able do is to take care of him. So if you have everything arranged or at least begin the arrangements, things will be a lot easier. You know you can count on us, but we can't make decisions for you, it's your wedding…" Maria tried to reason with them.

"Yeah, I guess you're right…" Gabriella replied looking at Troy. "Hmm… We already decided on one thing though…"

"Oh, really?" Maria and Lucille asked.

"Yes, we want to have the baptism on the same day as our wedding."

"That's wonderful…" Lucille agreed beaming at the two.

"I think so too… That is a great idea." Maria consented.

"See, that is a huge decision… Oh, I can't wait to start organizing everything. Do you want a big wedding or a small one?" Lucille questioned.

"Small!" Both, Troy and Gabriella, replied.

"I mean… Just close friends and family." Gabriella said as Troy nodded.

"Wonderful… Have you guys thought if you want to have the reception inside or outside?" Maria asked.

"Hmm… Well, I thought it would be better if it was outside… I thought it could be here in Albuquerque. I know I never discussed this with you…" Gabriella spoke turning to Troy… "But seeing that everything started here, well technically it was in Colorado, but… Well… We got to know each other better here and this is your hometown. Hmm… What do you think?" Gabriella asked shyly.

"I love it! But is that what you really want?" Troy asked back watching as Gabriella nodded.

"Yes!"

"Then I guess we will marry here…" Troy replied leaning forward to give Gabriella a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Awww…" Maria and Lucille gushed as Jack rolled his eyes at the two women.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Brie!" Troy called that night as they were in bed together watching some television.

"Yes?"

"You sure about having our wedding here in Albuquerque?"

Gabriella lifted her head from Troy's chest and stared into his eyes before replying.

"I'm sure Troy. This place means a lot to us… Our friends are all here, or at least they are from here, our families live here as well. Our memories, our lives, our love started here so… Did you want to have the wedding somewhere else?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Oh gosh… No! I love your idea… I want it to be here. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it and not only suggesting it because you knew I would be happy or even our parents." Gabriella smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Of course I want whatever makes you happy, because if you're happy I'm happy. I love you Troy!"

"I love you too, Brie! So much…" Troy stated leaning down to capture her lips in a passionate kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And here you have the revised chapter**

**xoxo, Raquel.**

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

**Chapter 7**

Laughter filled the Bolton's household when Lucille and Gabriella arrived in the house Monday afternoon. They had gone to have lunch with Maria at their favorite restaurant in Albuquerque and after, while Maria had to return to her work, Gabriella had gone with her future mother-in-law to the mall where Lucille spoiled her unborn grandson with baby's clothes and toys.

"I remember that day…" Gabriella giggled… "All he kept saying was that he was grounded. And I quote: 'I'm eighteen years old dammit… Isn't it like illegal or something for them to ground me?'" Gabriella tried her best to impersonate Troy's voice.

"Well, it served him right for lying to me. He should have known better than to do that…" Lucille said laughing at her son acting so dramatic, whilst closing the front door and going into the kitchen with Gabriella. But not before putting the bags down by the stairs.

"Yeah, well… You know sometimes Troy can be a drama queen… And he complains over Sharpay." Gabriella replied as she and Lucille burst off laughing.

"Do you want anything to drink, honey?" Lucille asked going to the refrigerator.

"Water would be lovely… Thank you!" Gabriella responded as Lucille took two bottles of water out of the refrigerator and gave one to Gabriella.

"It looks like Jack and Troy are reliving some old times." Lucille said beckoning Gabriella to come next to her and look outside the window.

And as if telling Gabriella's suspicions' were right, the brunette heard the all too familiar sound of a basketball colliding with the hard floor of the Bolton's basketball court just before arriving at the window. So when she put her eyes on the well-known image she just couldn't help the bright beam that appeared on her face, matching the one on Lucille's face as well.

"I love to see him this happy…" Gabriella told making Lucille glance at her. "I know he misses it, even if he used to play with Chad from time to time. It just runs in his blood."

"Well, he chose his path… And I know for sure he doesn't regret any decision he made till know." Lucille stated putting her hand on Gabriella's stomach.

Gabriella looked down at her now big womb, smiling warmly as it stuck out proudly and she felt her heart swell with love. Never, for one minute, had she ever thought that Troy had regretted his decisions, because that would be the same as doubting the love Troy feels for her and their son.

"I'm really proud in both of you, Gabriella! You're an amazing woman and my son is very lucky to have found you." Lucille affirmed smiling at the young woman.

"I'm very lucky to have found him too!" Gabriella replied as Lucille took a step forward and hugged her.

"Tomas is a very lucky baby to have such amazing parents."

"Troy told you?" Gabriella asked leaning back to look at Troy's mother.

"Yes! And I have to say I love the name. I'm sure Maria is extremely happy about it as well as I'm sure your father is, wherever he is right now…" Lucille said genuinely.

"Thanks, Lucy!"

"You're welcome sweetheart! Now, why don't you go outside, and let those two know we are already here while I go upstairs and change really quick? I'll be back in a few minutes…"

"Alright! Take your time…" Gabriella told her watching as she went upstairs to her room and Gabriella made her way outside through the back door.

'_He hasn't lost his touch…'_ The latina girl thought smiling at her fiancé as he took a jump shot and watched the ball sail perfectly through the net.

"_Then why are you so worried?"_ Gabriella heard Jack asking as he took hold of Troy's rebound.

'_Worried?'_ Gabriella thought confused.

"_Because, what if I am not ready to be a father? Worst, what if I am terrible at being a father? What if I won't be able to help Gabriella with the baby? Or take care of my family? Or provide my wife and my son?"_ Troy asked hurriedly waiting for his father to answer him and put his worries at peace.

"_Why didn't you talk to me before, Troy? You know I'm here to help you son…"_ Jack said walking closer to his son and putting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"_I know dad, I know… This has been plaguing my head for quite some time now… But I had to be strong for Brie. I don't want her thinking I regret having this baby or that I regret asking her to marry me… Gosh, that is the furthest from the truth. I love her so much, dad! I want to spend the rest of my life with her! She made me the happiest man on earth when she told she was carrying my child. But I don't know… I'm being stupid thinking this way, I know…"_

"_No, Troy! You aren't… Though you should have spoken to me when you started to worry this much, you are not being stupid… You only think this way because you want what is best for Gabriella and Tomas. You want them to be happy and to have only the best of things. I know this because I too had the same thoughts as you are having now."_ Jack told his son looking in his eyes. _"I was terrified I wouldn't know how to raise you well, how to teach you what was right and what was wrong or how to protect you from any harm that would come your way… But you know what? It only took me to see your perfect little face when you were born for all my fears to go away. I knew there and then that I would love you the best way I could and teach you all the great things my father had taught me all those years ago."_

Troy looked at his father as he spoke all those words and knew that, no matter what, his father was going to be there for him and help him in this new chapter of his life.

"_But Troy?"_

"_Yes dad?"_

"_You should speak to Gabriella about this… Because I know for sure that she is feeling the exact same thing as you are and it is your job as her future husband to ease her fears and show her you are and will always be there for her no matter how big the problem is. Because marriage is exactly that, share all the good and bad things with each other."_ Jack spoke seriously as Troy nodded his head. _"You take good care of that girl, you hear me? Because even though you are my son and I love you, I'll kill you if you ever hurt her."_

Troy smiled at the sincerity shown in his father's eyes, for he knew Jack loved Gabriella as a daughter, the daughter he never had.

"_I will dad! I promise you, I will love her and cherish her with all my heart!"_

Giving his son a nod, Jack then stepped forward and embraced his son tightly.

And it was then that Troy took notice in the body that stood outside under the back porch, eyes locked with his own as she studied the two men in front of her. Troy didn't know for how long she had been there but he knew she had heard their conversation, for she had a slight frown upon her face.

Separating from his dad, Troy made his way to her and smiled softly. Gabriella returned the smile and opened her arms to give her fiancé a hug.

"How long have you been here?" Troy asked in her ear.

"Long enough…" Gabriella whispered kissing his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before…"

"Shh… It's ok. We will talk about this later, ok?" Gabriella said feeling Troy nod his head.

"Hello Gabriella! Did you girls have a good time at the mall?" Jack asked knowingly. Gabriella smirked.

"The best… But from what I saw, you two also had a blast, taking the opportunity that Lucy and I were out of the house, huh?" Gabriella joked feeling Troy tighten his hold on her.

"Well, you know how it is… I have to make sure Troy is still in shape and not getting lazy."

"Hey!" Troy exclaimed mock outraged making Gabriella giggle.

"And from the little bit I saw he is still in excellent form…" Gabriella gushed resting her hand on Troy's chest.

"Now, baby girl… I think is better if we go inside, you look exhausted. I'm sure you could use a little nap before dinner… What do you say?"

"Will you stay with me?" Gabriella asked, looking up at his bright blue orbs.

"Of course… I wasn't thinking on leaving you there by yourself anyway…" Troy answered leaning down to kiss her forehead.

And before Gabriella knew what was going on, he scooped her up in his arms, bridal style, and took her inside to his old bedroom, laying her down gently on top of his bed and joining her quickly not giving her time to miss him.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Where are Troy and Gabriella?" Lucille asked coming into the kitchen to find her husband sitting there alone, eating an apple and reading the newspaper.

"In Troy's room…" He simply said still reading his paper.

Lucille walked to Troy's bedroom where, looking inside, she saw both Troy and Gabriella fast asleep, their bodies facing each other, Troy's arm securely wrapped around Gabriella's waist, as if protecting her womb and their unborn child, while Gabriella had her arm draped over his upper body, her head tucked under his chin and a peaceful look upon her face.

Lucille couldn't help but smile at the scene before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, to give the pair some privacy.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Ok guys… I think it's time for me to go to bed. I'm pretty tired today, do you mind?" Maria asked turning to Troy and Gabriella, who were seated across from her. They had arrived home about an hour ago, from Troy's parents, and were now in Maria's living room watching a movie.

"No, mom… You can go if you want to, we won't stay here much longer either…" Gabriella replied looking at Troy as he nodded agreeing with her.

"Ok, then… Have a good night you two." Maria said standing up from the arm chair.

"Night mom…"

"Night Maria…"

Both Troy and Gabriella watched as Maria made her way out of the living room and up the stairs.

It just took a few seconds before Troy heard Maria's bedroom door closing… So, he reached for the remote control putting the television on mute and then turned to his beautiful girlfriend, who was already looking at him with a frown upon her face.

"I was watching that…" Gabriella joked before seeing his serious face. "Troy…"

"About this afternoon… I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, I should've spoken with you about it but I was just so confused…" Troy said looking at the space on the sofa that was in between them. "And then dad was there and he sort of figured that something was up with me and he asked and I just started talking… I didn't want you to find out this way, I was actually waiting for the good time to speak to you…"

"Hey… It's okay. I understand your insecurities and your fears… I have them too, Troy… I know how you're feeling…" Gabriella said reassuringly going to take his hands in hers but Troy pulled back.

"And that is exactly why I should have spoken to you a long time ago and not just now… I should've known you were feeling the same way. I should've been there reassuring you that everything is going to be okay and that I will always be there with you no matter what, I will be there Gabriella!" Troy exclaimed a little bit frustrated at himself.

"Troy!" Gabriella called scooting closer to him and taking his hands in hers. He didn't pull back this time… "It is normal to feel like this in our situation… It means you have expectations! It means you love us and that you want everything to be perfect. But you know what? Not everything will be perfect, Wildcat. This is the real life… We will have some bumps down the road but we will pull through them together. They will only make us grow closer, grow stronger and we will make it for us and our son." Gabriella stated resting one hand on her stomach. "I love you Troy! We love you so very much… Believe in me when I say that everything will be alright."

"I do, I do believe you!" Troy exclaimed pulling her body to his and embracing her tightly. Gabriella wrapped her arms around him as well, taking in the manly perfume of his skin. "I love you both very much… And know that I never doubted we were able to make this work… Never, not even for a second, did I think of giving up." He told her kissing her hair. "You really made me the luckiest man in this world when you told me you were pregnant with Tomas. I wanted nothing else but a baby with you. And to top that off, you agreed on marrying me. I'm so very lucky…"

"I'm the lucky one… Having an amazing man by my side, who gave me the greatest gift of all, our baby! Thank you, Troy! Thank you for making me the luckiest woman in the whole world." Gabriella responded hugging him more tightly, if that was even possible and kissing his clothed chest.

"So I take it you still want to marry me?" Troy asked half joking half serious.

"Our marriage was never in jeopardy." Gabriella answered snuggling into him when Troy lay back on the sofa pulling Gabriella with him.

"Good… Because I'll love to learn how to be a husband and a father with you by my side." Troy replied nuzzling her ear with his nose.

"Cheesy but adorable… Oh! Guess Tomas agrees with me…" Gabriella said giggling when she felt their son kicking.

"Yeah, yeah… Tomas thinks you're being mean to his daddy."

Gabriella scoffed…

"Lies…" The petite brunette said before gazing up at him and seeing his pout. Kissing it away, she cuddled into him again and sighed contentedly. "I have been thinking about something and I want to know what you think about it…"

"What is it?" Troy asked, running his fingers up and down her side.

"How do you feel about childbirth classes?"

"Childbirth classes? The ones where we learn how to take care of the baby and change diapers and stuff like that?"

"Yes… That and it will also help us prepare as parents and it will teach us what to do when the time comes to give birth to our child…"

"Well, I think that is a really great idea…" Troy said linking hands with her.

"Seriously? Because I've been searching for it on the internet and I found some in LA that seem really good and it could help us…" Gabriella replied animatedly.

"Great… Maybe when we return home we could go see some and start going."

"That would be great… I have an appointment with my obstetrician next week and I could ask her if she knows any ones that are good. Thank you Wildcat!"

"For what?" He asked looking down at her.

"For always being here… Most men would think that going to childbirth classes would be boring and would have said no right away." She replied playing with his shirt and not meeting his eyes.

"I'm not most men… And I want to be there, to know more how to take care of our son and how to help you during labor." Troy said making Gabriella stare at him…

"Does that mean…"

"Yes, baby. I want to be in the delivery room with you when you're giving birth to our son." Troy spoke quietly waiting for Gabriella's reaction.

"Oh, Troy!" Gabriella exclaimed excitedly, her eyes twinkling as she beamed up at Troy. "I would love to have you by my side, Wildcat! Of course I want you there…" She responded hugging him once again.

"I love you!" Troy stated kissing her gently on the lips.

"I love you too!"

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

A couple of days later, Troy was in Maria's backyard, sitting on the hammock, when Gabriella came looking for him… She was dressed in a cute white tank top and midnight blue short shorts with black ballet shoes in her feet.

When she walked out of the back door, supporting a couple of magazines and her laptop, she soon spotted Troy and walked up to him with a big smile on her face.

"Hey beautiful." Troy greeted as she sat down next to him.

"Hey handsome…"

"What is that that you bring with you?" Troy asked looking down at her lap.

"These are just some magazines I asked mom to buy for me… Wedding magazines…" Gabriella replied softly observing as Troy stared at the magazines in her lap. "And my laptop… Yesterday I was looking on the internet for some tips on how to organize a wedding and I think our parents were right when they said we should start thinking about it… There are so many things we have to do that I don't even know where to begin…"

"Do we really have to look at this now?" Troy asked groaning and glancing up at Gabriella to see her nod…

"Look, I know this must be boring to you but I want your input on this as well. After all this is our wedding…"

"I know baby… But you know I'll have whatever you like… I really don't care! I just want to marry you." Troy answered making Gabriella roll her eyes.

"Typical man… If you don't want to help me I guess I'll go back inside and do it by myself… Maybe my mom will help me later when she gets back from work." Gabriella replied annoyed, starting to get up from the hammock.

"Wait…" Troy called pulling her gently on his lap. "I'm sorry! You're right… I do want to get involved in this and help you."

Gabriella sighed…

"I want this to be perfect Troy, for both of us not just for me."

"I know." Troy spoke softly, burying his nose on the crook of her neck. "I promise you we will have an amazing day, Brie."

"I know we will…" She replied cuddling up to him.

"Now come on, tell me what you wanted to tell me before…" He probed looking down at the magazines and her laptop.

"Well, as I was saying, yesterday I went on the internet to search on how to organize a wedding and I found an endless list of things we have to do. I'm kind of scared if you wanna know…" Gabriella explained opening her laptop to show him the list. Troy chuckled before seeing the list appear on the screen. "That was what I thought…" She said observing as his grin soon faded away when he saw how long the list was.

Gabriella leaned back into his chest and Troy circled her waist with his arms.

"Hmm… Well, we have to look on the bright side here…"

"And what would that be, Mr. Bolton?"

"We already did the first and the forth thing on the list, announce our engagement and choose the location." Troy said reading from the list on Gabriella's laptop.

"Oh, I'm so much more relieved now…" Gabriella responded sarcastically as Troy shrugged.

"Well, that is two fewer things we have to do…"

"Focus Troy!"

"Right… Next step…"

"Select a wedding date. I mean, this is like the key to everything else… We can't really plan a wedding without knowing when we are going to be getting married. Tell me… How come we never think of this before?" Gabriella asked.

"Don't beat yourself over this… We have had so much on our plate these past months that we forgot. But hmm… Do you want a long engagement or a short one?"

"Hmm… Short! I want to be able to call you my husband very soon." Gabriella replied kissing his jaw.

"Hmm… Good answer." Troy responded massaging her stomach.

"You?"

"I agree… I don't want to be engaged for forever, I want to make us official, I want you to be my wife as soon as possible." Troy told her making Gabriella beam.

"Ok… So, Tomas birth is due at the end of September, beginning of October. We could think about a date a couple of months after his birth… That way we have time to get used to the new routine of having a baby in our lives." Gabriella said waiting for Troy to give his opinion.

"Yeah, I guess you're right… Let's take a look at the calendar then." Troy suggested and Gabriella typed "2015 calendar" on Google.

"Which month?"

"Why not January? New year equals new beginning so nothing better than to begin the New Year in the best way possible, marrying you." Troy said before nuzzling her neck with his nose.

"Well, I like that thought…" Gabriella giggled. "It tickles baby…"

"What tickles?"

"Your stubble…"

"Guess I forgot to shave today…"

"Today, yesterday, the day before that… Are you getting lazy Wildcat?"

"Not lazy… I just didn't feel like shaving…" Troy responded shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I think it looks sexy… But don't let it grow too much, I don't like it when it is too big." Gabriella said gazing lovingly at him.

"Then I'll shave tomorrow."

Gabriella smiled making Troy grin also and nuzzle her neck once again.

"Now, can we choose a date?" Troy nodded looking at the screen. "Do you prefer to have the wedding on a Saturday or a Sunday?"

"I dunno baby…"

"Well, normally weddings take places on Saturdays but if you want us to have it on Sunday is ok by me…"

"Hmm… No, Saturday is fine by me."

"Ok… Then we have January 3rd, 10th, 17th, 24th and 31st. Do you have a preference for anyone of them?" Gabriella questioned turning her head to look at him.

"I would go for number 14 but seeing as that day isn't an option I say the 24th." Troy responded and Gabriella laughed. "What?"

"Nothing, nothing…"

"Pfff… Like I believe that… Tell me…" He asked pouting…

"Aww… Daddy is pouting…" Gabriella cooed kissing his pout away. "I just thought it was funny… Just a typical men's answer."

Troy smirked bringing her face closer to his and kissing her one more time.

"Your typical man though…"

"So January 24th?"

"Do you agree?"

"Yes!" Gabriella responded staring at his blue pools.

"And you little boy? What do you think, do you like January 24th?" Troy asked gazing at Gabriella's stomach, his hands sprawled on top of it. Tomas kicked…

"He likes to hear your voice… I think it calms him…" Gabriella spoke putting her right hand on top of Troy's. The blue eyed man smiled proudly.

"Well, guess there are no doubts left… On the January 24th you will officially be my wife."

Gabriella sighed contentedly leaning back to kiss Troy on the lips.

"Now, about the ceremony itself… I don't want anything big… Just our family and close friends, like we had agreed before…" Gabriella said, leaning her head on Troy's shoulder.

"Same… I don't want anything fancy, that has nothing to do with us…" Troy consented pulling her petite body closer.

"Yeah."

"Hmm… Although I have to say I would think that you would want a fairytale…" Troy said half joking half seriously.

"I already have my fairytale." Gabriella stated gazing up at his bright blue eyes at the same time as she stroked her bump. "You and Tomas are my fairytale!"

"And you say I'm cheesy one…" Troy chuckled as Gabriella gaped at him, slapping his arm. "Joking, I'm joking…"

"Mmhmm…" Gabriella murmured as Troy ran his hands up and down her arms.

"Do you want to carry this inside? It's kinda chilly outside." Troy asked and Gabriella nodded, closing her laptop as Troy helped her take everything inside the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I know it has been almost 3 months since I last updated and I'm really sorry about it. I don't have a valid excuse to give you apart from the fact that real life has been getting in the way. So, I hope you are not mad and that you will continue to read this story.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter, it really means a lot to me.**

**Now on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 8**

"Hey girls!" Gabriella greeted as she arrived at the coffee place where Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi were waiting on her. "I'm sorry I'm late, got stuck at the office…" She explained taking a seat at the booth next to Sharpay.

"It's ok!" The three girls said, smiling understandingly at her.

Troy and Gabriella had came back to LA the day before and Taylor had called saying that she and the girls were going to meet the next day after work and asking if Gabriella would like to join them. Of course she had said yes right away.

"So…" Taylor began… "How was Albuquerque? Did you guys get the chance to rest up a little?" The dark skinned girl asked just as the waitress arrived next to them to ask Gabriella for her order.

"Oh, hmm… I'd like a strawberry smoothie, please. Thank you."

After the red haired girl excused herself, Gabriella turned back to her friends and answered Taylor.

"Well, I never realize how much I miss Albuquerque till I go there. It really is a lot different from the crazy life we live here in Los Angeles. So, it is always a good thing to have somewhere where we can escape to… Albuquerque is that place. But this time I think I came back more stressed than when I went there." The twenty six year old woman told her friends. The three girls frowned.

"Did something happen?" Sharpay asked, concerned evident in her features.

"Well, my mom and Lucy decided it was time for Troy and I to start thinking about our wedding and I have been freaking out about it ever since… I just… There is so much to do that I don't even know where to start." The brunette girl complained receiving sympathetic smiles from her friends.

"Oh honey… You know we are here to help you, don't you?" Taylor said reaching across the table to take hold of Gabriella's hand.

"I know and I thank you guys for that…" Gabriella replied softly.

"And did you and Troy already decide what you want to do?" Kelsi asked trying to help her friend.

"Well, not really…" Gabriella spoke gently eyeing her friends. "The only thing we spoke about was the date…"

"Oh! And did you choose one yet?" Kelsi asked once again but this time more excitedly.

"January 24th." Gabriella said watching as Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsi squealed, drawing attention to their table.

"We are so happy for you, honey!" Taylor exclaimed as the other two girls nodded eagerly with big grins upon her faces.

Just then, the waitress arrived with Gabriella's smoothie and set it on top of the table and in front of the petite woman.

"Enjoy." The red haired girl said smiling at them.

"Thanks!" Gabriella replied. "Yeah… So, now comes the most stressful part, organizing the whole thing… I don't know where to turn… I'm guessing I'll have to hire someone to help me out…" She sighed taking a sip from her cold drink.

"Maybe that won't be necessary…" Sharpay said getting Gabriella's attention, as well as Taylor and Kelsi's.

"What do you mean?" Gabriella questioned studying her friend's face.

"Well, we could help you." Sharpay stated pointing between herself and the other two girls. "I mean… I've never organized a wedding before, but I would love to help you organize yours if you will let me, of course… I mean, obviously you won't be able to do it all by yourself, with Tomas and everything else, so…" Sharpay explained waiting for Gabriella to answer.

"Oh! I… uh… You girls are always so busy, I don't want to give you more work."

"Nonsense, Gabi!" This time it was Taylor who spoke… "Sharpay is right… We can help you, we would love to help you. You will need someone who knows what you like, what you want… And who else knows you better than us? You are our best friend. Let us help you…"

Gabriella stared at her friends thinking about what they were proposing and if Troy would agree with this. She knew everything was okay between him and Sharpay now, so she knew without a doubt he wouldn't mind her helping them with the wedding. Therefore, she decided to take them on their offer…

"Well, seeing as you don't mind… I would love to have you helping me with the wedding." Gabriella replied as her friends grinned hearing her answer.

"So, let's see… We have approximately eight months to organize everything right?" Sharpay asked as Taylor nodded affirmatively. "Are you going to have the wedding here in Los Angeles or somewhere else?"

"Hmm… Troy and I decided we wanted to have the wedding in Albuquerque. I mean, after all, there was where it all started so…"

"Great!" Sharpay exclaimed excitedly. "And the wedding reception? Did you choose a place yet?"

"Not exactly… I mean, we thought about having the reception on Troy's parents' backyard. But it isn't exactly set in stone."

"Hmm… I'll be right back…" Sharpay said, picking up her pink blackberry before standing up from her seat.

"Hey… Where are you going?" Gabriella asked confused.

"Hold on just a minute… I gotta make a phone call first and then I'll explain everything. I swear!" Sharpay said walking away and putting the phone to her ear.

"Where is she going?"

"Hmm… I wonder what she has in mind… I'm kinda scared right now." Taylor said as the three girls observed Sharpay from afar.

Ten minutes later, the blonde actress returned to the table and took her seat next to Gabriella. Putting her phone in her purse, she turned to Gabriella and beamed.

"Ok! You're scaring me…"

"There is no reason for you to be scared… Gabriella Montez, I have a proposition for you." Sharpay said with a triumphant look on her face.

"And what kind of proposition are you talking about?" Gabriella asked with caution.

"What do you think of having your wedding reception at Lava Springs?" Sharpay asked seriously.

"Hmm… I don't know… Troy and I don't want a big party, just our family and friends…"

"And do you think that I, Sharpay Evans, would let one of my best friends have her wedding reception in some backyard? Gabriella, this will be one of the most important days of your life… It has to be special, beautiful, romantic just like you and Troy deserve." Sharpay said truthfully before taking a deep breath.

"She got you there…" Kelsi mumbled making Gabriella playfully glare at her.

"Hun… I understand and respect your and Troy's idea… But I want to offer you and Troy the best day of your lives. So, my proposition is for you to have your wedding reception at Lava Springs. This will be my wedding present to you… Please say you agree!" Sharpay pleaded softly watching as Gabriella glanced from her to Taylor and Kelsi.

Both women had genuine smiles on their faces.

"Oh Sharpay… I… You don't have to do this… I mean, this is huge… I wouldn't want to impose nor do I want you doing this because you feel obligated somehow…"

"Never, Gabi! Never… I swear. There is nothing else that would make me happier than for you to accept this offer."

"Ok! But I can't promise you anything without talking to Troy first." Gabriella said as Sharpay hugged her.

"Oh! He will say yes of course… He can't say no to anything you ask from him. I swear that boy is smitten!" Sharpay responded smirking.

"You're the one to talk… Like you don't have Zeke wrapped around your tiny little finger." Taylor said rolling her eyes.

"Do you really want to go there Mckessie?" Sharpay asked shooting her a look causing Gabriella and Kelsi to laugh.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

When Troy entered the kitchen that evening, he caught Gabriella humming a familiar tune at the same time as she retrieved two plates and two glasses to start setting up the table for them.

Making his way to her, he smiled contentedly. Seeing her this happy made his heart warm.

"You seem pretty happy today." Troy spoke enveloping her in his arms. "Did something happen?"

"Well, apart from the fact that I have the best girlfriends in the whole world… No, nothing else happened." Gabriella responded putting the plates and the glasses on top of the counter before turning around in Troy's arms.

"Hmm… And why is that?"

"Let's see…" Gabriella answered wrapping her arms around his torso. "Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi offered to help us organize our wedding… Actually, Sharpay was the one that spoke about it but Taylor and Kelsi agreed right away. They will help with everything we need. Sharpay also said she will have her people see what we need to start doing right way and next week I'll meet up with her and the girls to start with preparations."

"Really? That's awesome baby." Troy said leaning down to peck her on lips.

"But there's more…" Gabriella began gazing up at his bright blue pools. "I think I found the perfect place for us to have our wedding reception."

"Oh… But haven't we agreed on having it at my parents' backyard?" Troy asked confused.

"Well, yes… And if you don't like my idea, we can still have it there." Gabriella responded playing with the button on his shirt.

"Then tell me this idea of yours… I'm all ears." Troy said seeing the excitement in her eyes.

"Well, it isn't exactly my idea, it's more like Sharpay's…" Gabriella explained slowly waiting for Troy to process all the information.

"Sharpay's…?"

"Yes. Sharpay suggested we have our wedding reception at Lava Springs, she said it's her wedding present to us. Of course I said I had to talk to you first before deciding on anything… So… What do you think?" The petite woman asked watching Troy's face carefully.

"Well, the place is beautiful that's for sure." Troy began stroking Gabriella's back. "And if you agree, I think we could have our wedding reception there. Not to mention we have better conditions there than at my parents' backyard."

"So, you agree?"

"Yes."

Gabriella smiled at him and leaned up to kiss him fully on the lips.

"Thank you! Although I think your parents' backyard would be great, Lava Springs is so much better. I couldn't believe when Sharpay offered it… Little by little our wedding is coming together." She said resting her head on Troy's chest.

"Yes, it is…" Troy responded pulling her body closer to him, although carefully as not to hurt Tomas. "Now, let me help you setting up the table so we can eat…"

"Hmm… Yeah, I'm starving. One last kiss before you go, though…" Gabriella said puckering her lips for Troy to kiss her.

"When have I ever refused to kiss my adorable fiancée?" Troy asked leaning down to capture her lips in a languorous kiss.

"Hmm…" Gabriella sighed happily. "I love you, Troy!"

"I love you more, Brie!"

Pecking her lips one last time, he grabbed the plates, glasses and cutlery and went to set the table for them.

Gabriella watched as he walked away, a smile playing on her lips, as her hands caressed her bump… Yep, he was smitten, just as much as she was…

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

A couple of weeks later, Troy arrived home to find papers scattered all over the living room floor. He frowned. _'Where is she?'_ He thought picking up one of the papers to see an endless guest list.

Putting it down, he walked to the kitchen, where he set the paper bags with their dinner on the counter top, before walking to the stairs and climbing them three at time to go in search of his fiancée.

As he walked down the corridor and then into their bedroom, he heard some noise coming from their bathroom before seeing the door open and a showered Gabriella coming out wrapped in a white towel, her wet hair cascading down her back as she walked into their walk-in-closet.

A smirk played on his lips as he leaned on the door frame and waited for her to return in the room.

And as she did, she let out a loud shriek seeing him there.

"Troy!" She scolded, her hand going immediately over her heart as if to stop it from jumping out of her chest. "You scared me!"

Gabriella was trying to regain her composure, when she looked up and saw the sorrowful look on Troy's face. She immediately felt guilty for yelling at him. She knew he hadn't done it on purpose and that he was already scolding himself for letting his male instinct get in the way.

So she walked up to him and embraced his body, before leaning up and kissing him tenderly.

"Sorry! I was just admiring you… I never thought of scaring you," Troy said truthfully, his forehead resting upon hers as he stared into her chocolate brown eyes. His arms were securely wrapped around her to keep her body close to his.

"I know baby! I'm sorry too for yelling at you… I just wasn't expecting you to be standing there." Gabriella answered running her fingers through his spiked hair.

"Is your back hurting again?"

"Hmm… Yeah!" Gabriella sighed leaning her head on his chest. "So much I decided to come take a warm bath and see if it would pass."

"And did it?" Troy asked stroking her back.

"A little, yes…" Gabriella replied gazing up at him.

"I brought dinner… I thought you deserved a break from cooking today. We can have a nice meal and after we will just cuddle up in bed and watch a movie or something. Okay?"

"Sounds awesome. Thanks, babe!" She replied, her eyes smiling at the idea.

"Of course… Anything for you, Brie."

"I'll just get dressed and then we can go eat, kay?"

"Take your time, sweetheart." Troy told her kissing her forehead before walking out of the room.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"I'll take that…"Troy said picking up both his plate and Gabriella's and taking them to the kitchen. Gabriella followed with the glasses. "I will do this in the morning…"

"We can put these in the dishwasher now. It won't take that much time…" Gabriella said walking to the sink. But Troy had other ideas when he captured her in his arms and pulled her back to his chest.

"I'll do it in the morning… Now we are going up." He whispered in her ear picking her up bridal style and carrying her to the stairs.

Gabriella giggled wrapping her arms around his neck.

"It's better if I walk…"

"Do you trust me?" Troy asked stopping at the bottom of the staircase and looking intently at her brown orbs.

"Always!" Gabriella stated staring back at him.

Troy kissed her lips before starting to ascend the stairs and carrying Gabriella into their bedroom.

Once there, he put her gently on the bed before sitting on top of it as well, with his back against the bed's headboard. He then proceed to pat the space between his legs, silently asking her to sit there, and watched as Gabriella crawled in-between his legs and rested her back comfortably against his front.

"Hmmm…" Gabriella moaned softly at the contact.

"Are you ok like this? Or is it uncomfortable for you and the baby?" Troy asked brushing aside her bangs as he spoke into her ear. Gabriella couldn't help the smile that formed on her face after hearing what he said. He always had her and their son's best interest in mind.

"No. It is as comfortable as I can get in this position." Gabriella responded sighing contentedly when she felt Troy's lips against her shoulder.

"Good." He replied beginning to knead her shoulders.

Gabriella let him, knowing Troy's massages always made her feel a lot better. He had the hands of God… Whenever she would feel a little bit down or tired, even before she was pregnant, Troy would massage her back and she would feel in heaven.

"Hmm… Baby! That feels so good." Gabriella moaned content when she felt his hands starting to rub her back sending an electric jolt down her spine.

"You're a little bit tense, baby. Is something bothering you?" Troy asked letting his hands wander up and down her back under her lilac tank top. She had the softest skin… "When I came home I found these papers scattered all over the carpet in the living room… Does it have anything to do with you being like this?"

Gabriella sighed…

"Well… Yes," She conceded defeated.

"Tell me, sweetheart. What's the matter?" Troy probed gently, kneading her bronze skin.

"The guest list is giving me a tough time…" She said a little bit frustrated.

Troy sighed pulling her body more tightly against his own.

"I thought we agreed we were doing this together…" He said softly resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes. But I don't know… I just wanted to get it done so next week, when I meet up with Sharpay, I'll have the full list done with all the seating arrangements covered."

"You can't stress yourself like this, Brie! It is not good for you or the baby. Listen… Tomorrow we will take a look at that list and we will see what we can do, okay?"

"Mmkay…" Gabriella leaned more into his body as Troy ran a soothing hand over her bump.

Watching as she closed her eyes blissfully, Troy studied her face closely… She was simply beautiful and the pregnancy only gave her an extra glow. Even if she complained she was getting fat and that she had her skin covered in stretch marks, the only thing Troy could see in front of him was the most stunning woman he had ever put his eyes on. She was the love of his life, his wife-to-be, the mother of his child… How did he get so lucky he would never know… But he sure was more than happy with the outcome of his life!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! How are you? So, today is my birthday and I didn't want to let it pass without giving you guys an update… Hope you like it. I'm not sure about the last scene, I hope it feels realistic and believable but let me know what you think about it.**

**As always, thank you to everyone who is reading this story and put it on the alert/favorites… It really means a lot to me.**

**Now, on with the chapter…**

**Chapter 9**

"_Troy…" He heard someone mumble into his ear. "Troy!"_

_Turning away from the insistent voice, Troy went back to sleep until he felt two tiny hands wrap around his arm and shake him with force making him shoot up in bed and look at his fiancée of four months._

"_I'm up, I'm up!" He frantically called trying to snatch his shirt from the floor and pull it over his head. "Don't panic, sweetheart. We will make it to the hospital in no time." He rushed his words as he was about to get up._

_That was until he felt her hand wrap around his arm again, pulling him back and making him look at Gabriella confusedly._

"_What?"_

"_It's not time…" Gabriella replied sheepishly._

"_But then…"_

"_I HAVE to HAVE some cold mooshy McDonald's french fries like NOW!" Gabriella told him._

"_What?" Troy asked in disbelief._

_Glancing behind her, he looked at the digital clock that read 1:32 am and sighed._

"_But baby… Where am I gonna find an open McDonald's at 2 o'clock in the morning?"_

"_I don't know…" Gabriella frowned. "But I'm craving it!"_

"_Why don't I go and do it myself? You just have to wait here while I go in the kitchen and-" Troy tried to bargain just to have Gabriella interrupt him._

"_NO! It has to be from McDonald's… Otherwise I would have done it myself and not wake you up at 2 in the morning." Gabriella huffed in annoyance. "Pleaseeeee…" She asked sweetly._

_Troy sighed defeated getting out of bed and putting his sweatpants on._

"_I'll be right back…" He said kissing her forehead before turning and walking out of the bedroom._

Gabriella smiled at the memory two months ago… Poor Troy had gone out in the middle of night to try and find some french fries for her to satisfy her cravings.

"Hmm… And what are you smiling at gorgeous?" Troy asked as he arrived behind her, enveloping Gabriella in his arms.

She giggled leaning back into his strong chest.

"About the time I woke you up in the middle of the night and made you go buy me some french fries from McDonald's…" Gabriella said looking up at Troy as he chuckled.

"Lucky me I found this one restaurant just a couple of blocks down from our house and they were nice enough to sell me the damn fries."

"Hmm… Did I ever tell you you're the best boyfriend ever?" Gabriella said turning around in his arms before getting on her tiptoes and brushing his lips with hers.

"I would do anything for you and our baby! You know that right?" Troy asked staring deeply into her brown orbs.

"I do!"

"Now Miss Montez… Why did I wake up all alone in that huge bed?" Troy queried peppering kisses from her ear to the corner of her mouth.

"Oh, yeah… Sorry about that! I woke up and I was starving… So I decided to get up and call room service and ask for breakfast. I was going to wake you up though, but you were sleeping so peacefully that I didn't have the courage. Hope you won't mind."

"Ironic, don't you think?" Troy asked making Gabriella giggle before kissing his shirtless torso.

"You hungry? I was thinking that after we had breakfast we could go to the swimming pool for a little bit and enjoy the sun while it isn't too hot. It is a beautiful morning!"

"Yeah, I'd like that. After all that's why we came here… Right?" Troy agreed taking a seat at the table with Gabriella.

Last week, Troy had come home saying that the next weekend they were going to Malibu beach and were just going to relax from all the craziness it had been their life in the past two months. Gabriella couldn't be more ecstatic about the idea. She really needed a break from all the wedding plans that were starting to make her go crazy. Although they had had the help of their friends and family, it still was very tiring for her and the baby and Troy knew that. Hence the fact why he had planning this little escape for them…

After eating their breakfast, Gabriella and Troy got dressed in their swimming suits and went to the pool area of the hotel they were staying in.

When they got there, they put their things next to two white lawn chairs before Gabriella started taking off her red deep plunge cover-up tunic, folding it up and putting it inside her beach bag, staying in only her white bikini.

When she turned around, she caught Troy staring at her.

"What?" Gabriella asked self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?" Troy shook his head smirking down at her as he walked closer to where she was standing. "Is it my bikini then? Do I have dirt on it?" She asked again looking down at her white bikini.

"Everything is just perfect, baby." Troy answered softly, leaning down to peck her on the lips. "Now, why don't you sit down and I'll put some suntan lotion on your back?"

Gabriella eyed him suspiciously before agreeing and taking a seat straddling her chair.

Troy sat behind her and, after squeezing the bottle into his hand, started rubbing the white lotion over her skin.

"Hmm… Thank you, honey."

"You're welcome." Troy replied smiling softly and kissed the back of her neck. "Now, lie back." He instructed getting up and letting her lie on the chair before starting to apply the lotion on her legs.

After he was finished, Gabriella did her chest and belly and then asked him if he wanted her to do his back.

"No. I think I'll go in the pool first, swim a little bit and then, when I get back and if you don't mind, you can do my back."

"What if you get sunburn? You should put it on now Troy, you know this is waterproof." Gabriella reasoned and Troy sighed knowing she was right.

"Ok." He said taking a seat in front of her and pulling his shirt over his head.

"I just don't want anything bad to happen to you. We have to be cautious and you know that, baby." Gabriella told him rubbing her hands up and down his back. "Whoops… I think I got too much. Turn on your front…"

Troy smirked turning to his girlfriend…

"You just wanted an excuse to touch me a little bit more."

Gabriella giggled…

"Maybe…"

Troy grinned leaning forward to brush her cheek with his lips.

"Do you mind me going into the pool?" He asked when he finished applying the sunscreen on his body.

"Of course not… I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." Gabriella replied smiling as she put her aviators over her eyes.

"I won't take long…" Troy promised taking off to the pool.

Gabriella watched as he walked and then when he dived into the water. He was perfection!

Sighing, Gabriella closed her eyelids and lied back letting the sunrays kiss her skin.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Troy had been in the water for about twenty minutes when he decided it was time to return to where Gabriella was waiting. He didn't like to let her be alone for too long in her condition… She was eight months pregnant and there was a chance the baby could be born earlier, so he pulled out of the water and made his way back to his fiancée, observing from afar as she lied still in her chair. Her chest rising and falling steadily, informing him she was fast asleep.

A smile made its way to his face as he glanced down at her womb. He couldn't wait to have their baby in his arms and he knew Gabriella felt the same. They were both extremely excited that the time was coming…

Arriving next to her, he hovered over her and smiled when she groaned…

"You're blocking my sun." She said as he took the opportunity to lie down next to her. "Troy!" She hissed trying to get away from him. "You're cold."

"And you're too hot!" He whispered in her ear kissing it.

"Charmer."

"Did you bring your bottle of water? You know you have to keep yourself hydrated." Troy told her reaching for her beach bag and looking inside for it. "It's not here baby."

"Oh crap! I think I left it on the table this morning." Gabriella said helping him look inside of the bag.

Just then a waitress walked pass them and Troy called her.

"Excuse me miss…" The blond girl turned to him, smiling an all too big of a smile to fit on her face and Gabriella frowned. "Could you please bring my fiancée a bottle of water?"

"Sure! Would you like something to drink as well?" She asked all too flirtatiously for Gabriella's liking and Troy shook his head, oblivious to Gabriella's grimace.

"No, thank you! That's all…"

"Be right back." The waitress said giggling before walking away.

"You got to be kidding me." Gabriella muttered making Troy turn to her.

"What?" He asked after taking in her unhappy features.

"What? What? She was totally flirting with you. Hello! Pregnant woman right by your side and you even told her I am your fiancée." She said indignantly.

"She was not…"

"She was so!" Gabriella exclaimed and Troy chuckled.

"You jealous?" Troy asked, turning Gabriella's face to look at him.

"Not jealous… But that was uncalled for…" Gabriella grumbled.

Out of the corner of her eye, Gabriella saw as the waitress approached the two of them, the water bottle in her hand, and then smirked.

"I think is better if we tell her who is in charge here…" Gabriella said and before Troy knew what she was talking about Gabriella's lips came crashing upon his taking him by surprise.

First, he didn't know what had possessed her to do this, he knew Gabriella didn't like public displays of affection, not that she would pull back if he kissed her with other people looking, on the contrary, she would kiss him back without any hesitation. But to be truthful, he didn't care about it one bit, because as soon as he felt her soft lips moving sensually against his own, coaxing his to dance the same sultry dance hers were dancing at the moment, he as a goner.

His hand went behind her head, cradling it and pulling her closer as hers roamed up and down his chest, making him forget about the world.

And just as he was getting into it, Gabriella pulled back looking around to see the waitress nowhere in sight while the water bottle rested on the table next to them.

"Hmm… What was that for?" Troy asked licking his lips.

"Just to clear everything up…" Gabriella replied with a smirk playing on her lips.

Troy chuckled, positioning himself behind her and pulling her back against his chest.

"I love it when you get all possessive." He whispered in her ear.

"I am not possessive!"

"Whatever you say sweetheart…"

Gabriella grinned turning her head so she could place a kiss on his throat and then nestled against his body, relaxing as his hands ran smoothly against her skin.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Can we stay here and not return to LA?" Gabriella asked the next day as they were putting their things back into their suitcases.

"You know we would stay if we could, but we have to go back. Tomorrow morning I have an important meeting with Ryan."

"I know, I know…" Gabriella pouted as she folded her red dress. "I'm just tired of being home alone while you go to work every day."

Gabriella had taken a maternity leave when she entered her seventh month of pregnancy. Every month that passed by she felt more and more tired, and after having a conversation with her doctor and Troy as well, they had decided it was for the best if she took the time off for the rest of the pregnancy. But after the first week, she felt all alone, not having anyone to talk to and keep her company.

Some days, Troy would work only in the mornings when he had less work, going home at lunch time so he could stay with Gabriella the rest of day. She loved it when he did that but she also knew he couldn't do it all the time, even if he wanted, due to all the work he had to do at school. Troy had thought about hiring someone else to help him, so that way he could work only in the mornings and spend the afternoons with Gabriella at home, but Gabriella had opposed to the idea saying there was no need for them to spend money only because she was being moody and that pregnancy wasn't an illness, she could be alone till he was able to go home and keep her company.

Troy sighed, making his way to her and enveloping her in his arms. Gabriella didn't waste any time wrapping her own around his middle, as she laid her head on his chest.

"We already talked about this baby… You just have to say the word and I'll hire someone to help me at school and go home to stay with you. I don't like having you all alone at home either. What if something happens? What if you get into labor sooner than what we expect and I'm not there to help you?"

"I know… But we have to think that school is not only yours, its Ryan's and Kelsi's as well. I don't see the need for you to be spending money when you don't have to."

"Hey… If that is the only problem, I can guarantee you they would be the first to agree with us hiring someone else. You know they love you to death and they want whatever is better for you." Troy assured her kissing the top of her head.

"I don't want to be a problem…"

"Gabriella! I don't like it when you talk like this, baby. You're not a problem and tomorrow I'll speak with Ryan, no questions asked. Got it?" Troy said with a final tone in his voice as Gabriella looked up at him and nodded. "Now Miss Montez, let's get packed so we can go home." Troy said kissing her softly.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

The next day, Gabriella was in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the front door open and close a couple of seconds later.

"_Brie!"_ Troy called…

"In the kitchen…" Gabriella replied turning to the doorway just in time to see Troy walk through it.

"Hey beautiful!" He greeted as he walked up to her to give her a kiss. "I brought someone with me… Hope you don't mind." Troy told her pointing behind him as Ryan followed him inside the room.

"Ry!" Gabriella exclaimed happily surprised when she saw her friend.

"Hey Gab!" Ryan greeted watching her walk to him before giving him a hug.

"How are you?" She asked stepping out of their embrace and walking back to Troy, who stood by the stove looking through the pans.

"Good! How are you and my little nephew?"

"Oh… We are great!" Gabriella responded with a big smile upon her face. "Where's Kelsi? Didn't she come with you?" She asked looking between the two men.

"Nope. She had a meeting tonight." Ryan answered.

"Oh! I thought she would have come with you, I would love to see her."

"We have good news…" Troy said turning to his girlfriend.

"Oh yeah… And what is it?"

"We found someone to help me at school. Actually, Kelsi is speaking with her at the moment. That's why she couldn't come with us."

"Guys… You didn't have to… You're just throwing money away for nothing."

"You don't count as nothing, Gab." Ryan spoke gazing at one of his best friends. "Kelsi and I were very upset when Troy spoke to us today. We didn't know what was going on, we thought maybe your mom had come from Albuquerque to keep you company so you wouldn't be alone at the house. You shouldn't be alone."

"I'm ok, Ry. Really… I just-"

"You just nothing, Gab! It's all taken care of… Troy won't be returning to school until Tomas is born. I mean, he will have to go there tomorrow so he can give all the instructions to Anna on how everything works around there, but after that he will come home to be with you. And that's final." He said smiling at the pair in front of him.

"Well, seeing as I can't convince you otherwise… Thank you, Ry! It really means a lot…" Gabriella said sauntering over to him and embracing him tightly, well as tightly as she could.

"Anything to see you happy, Gab!"

"So, I hope you like enchiladas because that is what we are having for dinner."

"Brie's enchiladas are the best, you will love them Ryan." Troy said kissing Gabriella's cheek.

"Don't let my mom hear that…" Gabriella joked and the three adults laughed.

"What are you eating?" Ryan asked after seeing Gabriella reaching for something on top of the counter.

"Oreos with pickles… Delicious!"

"Weird cravings… Don't even ask about it." Troy said enveloping Gabriella in his arms.

"Hey!" Gabriella protested smacking his chest.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Hmm…" Gabriella moaned as she stretched in bed after just waking up. Looking to the side, she smiled as she laid eyes on her fiancé, sitting up on the bed and watching her open her eyes.

"Morning, gorgeous!" Troy said leaning down to kiss her soft lips. "Sleep well?"

"So so… I woke up a couple of times during the night."

"I'm sorry baby." Troy answered cradling her body against his. "Soon this little one will come out and then you will be able to sleep better."

"Or not… Seeing as babies wake up in the middle of the night screaming their lungs out." Gabriella reminded him making Troy chuckle.

"Well, I brought you breakfast…" He said motioning for the tray at the foot of the bed. "Hope you like it! Just good things for you and Tomas. You have to be strong for when he decides to be born."

This was his second week at home with Gabriella, and every single day he had been spoiling her with sweet little nothings like bringing her breakfast in bed, massaging her feet and her tummy, making sure she had everything she needed without having to strain herself, and although sometimes that would drive Gabriella crazy she knew he was only doing that because he cared for her and their son. And he was doing what he thought was the right thing to do.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Thank you, baby!" Gabriella replied smiling lovingly at him and before kissing his cheek. "Now let's see what you brought us, because one thing I can tell you, we are starving." She said rubbing her belly.

"That's what I wanted to hear… Let's see… We have scrambled eggs, pancakes, some muffins, croissants, fruit, yogurt, milk and orange juice. What would you like to eat?"

"Maybe a little bit of everything?" She more like asked feeling a little coy.

"Of course… Anything for you…" Troy said kissing her nose before turning to the tray and bringing it more close to them.

"You eating with me?"

"Yeah. I wasn't going to let you eat by yourself."

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Yes, don't worry mom… We are great!" Troy said into the phone as he was snuggled on the couch with Gabriella.

They were watching a movie when Troy's mom called the house to know how everything was going.

"Well, the contractions intensified this last week but the doctor says it's normal. It's her body preparing for the real thing. So nothing to worry about… And they are painless and non-rhythmical." Troy explained to his mother before hearing what she had to say.

"Of course… If anything happens I will call right away." Troy said… "I'll tell her… Bye mom… A kiss for you and tell dad I send him a hug."

"So, is she worried?" Gabriella asked as she saw Troy ending the phone call.

"Yes… She went to your mother's house today and although they want to come here they think that would only make you feel even more stressful and anxious. So they will wait till I call them and they will catch the first flight and come to LA."

"Yeah… Well, according to our schedule I'll be due in two weeks… Let's hope he will want to come out then."

"Well, I know I'm dying to meet him." Troy said stroking Gabriella's big bump.

"And he is dying to meet you too." Gabriella replied feeling their baby kick her stomach.

"I love you, Gabriella! Thank you for making me the happiest man alive!" Troy stated gazing intently in Gabriella eyes and seeing her smile.

"I love you too Troy!" Gabriella declared leaning up to kiss him passionately.

Troy's hand tangled in her hair, pulling her closer to him, returning the kiss with as much love as she was showing him. His other hand found its way under her black tank top, running up and down her side and brushing slightly against her breast, making Gabriella pull away from their kiss.

"I'm sorry! I…" Gabriella began looking at the ground as she sat straight on the couch.

Troy frowned not understanding the change in her mood.

"Brie, what happened? Did I hurt you baby?" Troy queried immediately scooting closer to his fiancée and mother of his child.

Enveloping her in his arms, he watched as she began to shake as a sob escaped her mouth. Her face tucked in the crook of his neck.

"Gabriella, you're scaring me sweetheart. Did I do something to make you cry?" Troy asked rubbing her back up and down soothingly.

"I'm sorry, Troy! I know this must be frustrating to you but…" Gabriella said crying as she held onto him.

"Frustrating? What is?" Troy asked confused…

"This… Us not having sex but I-"

"Whoa… Slow down sweetheart." Troy cut her off bringing her head in front of him to look her in the eye. "I'm not frustrated. Did I make something that made you think otherwise?" He asked calmly as he brushed her tears away.

"It's just, in the last couple of weeks I've been avoiding you. I see the disappointment in your eyes."

"Baby, of course I want you. I'll always want you but I understand you not being in the mood. Don't ever think I'm frustrated or mad at you because I am not! I love you so much, Brie! I respect each and every one of your needs. We will have all the time in the world to make love to each other after Tomas is born." He said smiling softly at his girlfriend. "Silly." He kidded nuzzling her nose with his.

"I'm sorry for freaking out. I know I should have talked to you but I didn't know what to say." Troy nodded before kissing her forehead and pulling her against his chest.

"It's ok… Just promise me you will talk to me next time."

"I promise!" Gabriella said nestling more comfortably against his torso. "I love you Troy!"

"Love you too, Brie!" Troy replied feeling her kiss his chest.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

A week and a half later, at 2:30 in the morning…

Gabriella was sleeping when she felt an uncontrollable urge to go to the bathroom. Getting up slowly as not to wake up Troy who was sleeping peacefully against her in bed, she made her way to the bathroom and as she was about to reach the bathroom door, she felt a hot liquid run down her legs.

Looking down, she saw a pool of water between her limbs and her eyes widened…

"Troy!"

Troy shot up in bed looking over at Gabriella before getting up and walking rapidly to the place where she was standing clutching her stomach.

"What is it baby?" He asked putting his arms around her and supporting her.

"The baby is coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! How are you?**

**I'm extremely nervous about this chapter. I have never written a labor scene before, I know nothing about labors and I just hope it is ok and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. It was a tough time but I really tried my best at writing something credible and realistic. I hope I did a good job…**

**Chapter 10**

"_The baby is coming."_

Gabriella looked up at him, panic spreading in her features.

"Really?"

"Do you think I would kid with something like this?" She hissed.

"Sorry, baby. Just stay calm… Let's start with getting you out of these shorts and put you on some sweats and a hoodie, ok?" Troy instructed calmly before helping Gabriella walk to the bed, where he sat her carefully, and then went to find a pair of sweats and a hoodie.

Saying he was nervous was an understatement, but he tried to remain cool and not show any hint of anxiety to his girlfriend. The last thing she needed was to get even more nervous than she already was…

"Here we go sweetheart. Can you get up for me?" Troy asked softly and Gabriella stood up from bed as Troy undressed her and put her in fresh clothes. "All done. Can you walk, baby?"

Just as Troy asked this, he saw her take in a deep breath and close her eyes tightly.

"Troy!" She called, gazing up at him as tears gather up in her eyes. "I'm scared."

"Hey, hey… I'm here Brie! Every step of the way… Everything will be okay." Troy promised, grabbing the bag and putting the strap on his shoulder before taking Gabriella in his arms, bridal style, and carrying her out of the house.

Once they got to his car, he put Gabriella on the front seat and ran to the driver's side.

"Don't forget to breathe baby. Nice and deep breaths…" Troy said putting the car into gear and taking Gabriella to the hospital.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

Two hours later, Gabriella was already in her bedroom hospital, with Troy by her side, holding her hand and whispering sweet nothings to her. She was in pain, a lot of pain, but she had to say that just having Troy there by her side was making her feel a little bit better.

When they arrived at the hospital, an hour and forty-five minutes ago, they had already Gabriella's doctor and midwife waiting on her. Troy had called while driving to the hospital, informing them Gabriella had gone into labor so they could have everything prepared for her arrival.

Gabriella was extremely impressed with Troy's cool during all of this, or better said, the effort he was doing to not show what he was really feeling. She knew Troy better than she knew herself, and she knew that he was just as nervous as she was. Not to say terrified. And that only made her love him even more. He was there taking care of her, just like he said he would, and he was trying to keep a peaceful ambiance so she wouldn't feel more stressful.

"Troy?"

"I'm here, baby. Do you need anything?" He asked getting up from the chair and sitting on top of the bed next to Gabriella.

"Have you called my mom and your parents?" She asked looking up at him.

"Yes, I called my parents. Mom was going to go over your mother's house to inform her while dad was going to call the airport and try and book a flight for them to come here as soon as possible."

"Do you think they will get here on time?" She asked him, tears clouding her eyes as she fought not to cry.

"They will try…" It was all Troy could say and she nodded her head.

"I want my mom here with me." Gabriella said letting a sob escape her mouth.

"Oh baby!" Troy cooed lying down on bed and putting his arm around her. "I'm here with you… I won't leave your side, not even for a minute. I love you so much, Brie! You're being so brave, baby."

"Thank you for being here Troy, for being by my side, for taking care of me… I know you're nervous, and don't even try and deny it because I know you too well." Gabriella said when he tried to interrupt her.

"Guess I can't fool you…"

"No, you can't and you should've known that…" Gabriella said before wincing as she felt a contraction.

Troy hugged her closer to his body and Gabriella cuddled up to him, taking in his masculine scent.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

It was now 7:45am, it had been five hours since Gabriella and Troy had arrived at the hospital. Their parents were already on their way to Los Angeles and Gabriella couldn't wait to have her mother there with her. Although she loved Troy more than life itself, she just needed her mother there with her to assure her everything was going to be ok and that she would do great at the delivery room…

"Hey mommy!" Marie, Gabriella's midwife called as she came into the bedroom. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap…"

"It will be over soon, honey. Just stay calm, do those breathing exercises you learnt at the childbirth classes and you will be just fine." Marie said as she began pulling the covers off Gabriella's body. "Now I just need to measure you to see how dilated you are, ok?"

Gabriella nodded, letting the older woman do her job and Troy ran a soothing hand up and down her stomach.

"Ok… Four centimeters."

"What? Just four centimeters?" Gabriella cried out burying her face in Troy's chest.

Marie chuckled quietly, not wanting to upset her patient…

"Yes, you've completed the first stage, the latent phase that refers to the beginning of cervical dilation, which typically progresses more slowly than the next phase. From now on the dilation will go faster and soon you will be fully dilated and ready to give birth to your baby." Marie said rubbing Gabriella's foot.

"Ugh… I just want to get it done and over with." Gabriella complained.

"Well, your contractions will become more intense now, closer together and more painful. If you feel too much pain just ring the button and I'll come here to give you something for it, alright?"

Gabriella didn't responded but Troy smiled appreciatively at the nurse.

"Thank you Marie! I'll be sure to call you when we need you."

"Alright… I'll come back in half an hour to check how dilated she is by then." Nodding her head at Troy, Marie exited the room giving the pair some time alone.

"Baby?"

"Hmm…" Gabriella whimpered.

"Hey beautiful… Look at me."

Gabriella shook her head, burying it more in Troy's neck and he let her be for the time being not wanting to distress her.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

**09:06 am**

A soft knock sounded from outside the door making both Troy and Gabriella to look that way and see the door creak open before Maria's head appeared from behind it.

"Mama!" Gabriella called starting to cry and Maria rushed to her side as Troy got out of the way for mother and daughter to hug.

"Mi hija!" Maria said kissing Gabriella's head as she too let tears fall freely down her face. "I'm here now, my love. Hush, hush…"

Troy smiled at the scene before he too was engulfed in a tight embrace from his mother.

"How are you son?" Jack asked from behind Lucille.

"I'm good dad… Thank you for coming."

"Of course… How is Gabriella?" Lucille asked as she let go of her son.

"Tired and in pain… I wish I could do anything for her but I feel helpless seeing her like this."

"Nonsense Troy… Just you being here is helping her more than you will ever know." Maria said pulling away from Gabriella and going to hug Troy. "Thank you!"

"For what?" Troy asked confused.

"For being by her side while I was on my way." Maria responded.

"I am where I want to be." Troy said softly looking Gabriella in the eye.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

**10:27 am**

"I can't do this anymore… It hurts too much." Gabriella yelled as she felt another contraction.

"Breath baby, breath…"

"That's the only thing you can say Troy?" Gabriella snapped taking Troy by surprise. "Breathe? All I've been doing for the last eight hours is breathe. And you know what? This piercing pain won't go away!"

Lucille and Maria smirked as they watched Troy's panicked face.

"I'm sorry, beautiful! I know-"

"You know nothing! This is all your fault! I hate you!"

"You don't mean that…" Troy said a little taken aback by what she said.

"Troy!" Lucille pulled her son aside and rubbed his arm lovingly, smiling softly at him. "Gabriella is just exhausted and in too much pain right now. Although she will swear she is telling you the truth she isn't. This is just the hormones talking. Of course she doesn't hate you, she loves you very much! But this is like a defense to us women, we are hurting and we want you to hurt as well even though it will only be emotionally. You can ask your dad… I told him pretty bad things while I was in labor too."

"You bet." Jack responded smirking… "She even told me we wouldn't have sex anymore."

"Dad!" Troy moaned covering his ears with his hands.

"Jack!" Lucille exclaimed at the same time and smacked her husband's chest.

"Troy!" Gabriella screamed and Troy ran to her side.

"I'm here baby… I'm right here!" He said kissing her damped forehead.

Just then Marie entered the room to check on Gabriella again and smiled at all the people inside.

"Let's see if you're ready, shall we?"

Gabriella nodded her head eagerly while Troy secured her hand in his.

The nurse walked to the bed smiling warmly at the brunette woman and, after pulling the covers down, she measured Gabriella to see that the young woman was fully dilated, having reached the 10 centimeters needed for her to go into delivery.

"Okay mommy! You're ready to go… Say goodbye to everyone and I'll be back in a minute with another nurse to take you to give birth to your son, alright? I'm just going to page Doctor Jones so she will be waiting on us. See you in a minute."

"Mom!" Gabriella whimpered…

"Everything is going to be okay, mi hija. Te quiero con toda mi alma, Gabriella!" Maria exclaimed kissing her daughter's temple.

"I love you too, mom!"

Lucille walked next to Gabriella and embraced her gently…

"We will be here praying for you, honey. Good luck!"

"Thank you, Lucy!" Gabriella sniffled as Lucille kissed her cheek.

When she stepped away, Jack took his wife's place and didn't hesitate to envelope the petite woman in his arms.

"Be strong, sweetheart! Just a little bit more and you will have my grandson in your arms." Jack told her trying to soothe the crying girl he considered as his own daughter.

"Thank you, Jack!"

"You're welcome, sweetheart! We love you and we will be here waiting for you three when you come out, okay?"

"Okay!" Gabriella replied giving him a tiny smile.

Troy went immediately to her side, after saying goodbye to his parents and Maria, and when the nurses arrived they left the room, Troy never leaving Gabriella's side at the same time as he whispered sweet words to the mother of his child.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"I can't, I just can't…" Gabriella said breathing hard with Troy right by her side, caressing her cheek.

"Yes you can, Gabriella." Alice Jones, Gabriella's doctor, exclaimed from her position between Gabriella's legs at the end of the bed. "Just one more push, honey. Come on…"

"I really can't. I'm too tired…" The petite brunette cried as Troy tried to soothe her tears.

"Brie, listen to me baby… Just one more push and the head will come out. We will have Tomas in our arms in no time. Don't you want to see our son?" He asked from beside her as she kept a tight grip on his hand.

Troy was sure he would be without a hand at the end of Gabriella giving birth.

"Don't you dare turn this on me, Troy Bolton! You're not the one going through an excruciating pain right now, lying down on a bed with your legs wide open while giving birth to your child!" She yelled making everyone in the room chuckle, Troy included. "Are you laughing at me?"

"No baby, I'm not laughing at you." Troy said calmly.

"Yes you are! ARGH! You can be sure of one thing Bolton, no more sex after this! No more! This is all your fault!" Gabriella yelled before contorting her face in pain again.

Troy knew she was having another contraction…

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" The petite woman screamed as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it Gabriella. Keep pushing… 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 and stop." Doctor Jones encouraged her patient observing as the head of the baby appeared in front of her. "The head is almost out, honey. Do you want to see it daddy?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and she nodded as if to give him permission.

Smiling softly at his fiancée, he went to where the doctor was and followed the same line of vision as her to see, for the very first time, the little mass of blonde curls belonging to his son.

"Troy!" Gabriella called studying his face.

He immediately returned to her side with tears falling down his cheeks. Reaching for her hand, he leaned down and pressed his lips to her.

"Baby?" Gabriella asked confused.

"I'm so proud of you, Brie! So so proud! I… Just one more push, baby… One more push and we will be able to see his pretty little face for the first time. I know you can do it! I know you can, Brie!" He told her, stroking her sticky forehead as he stared into her gorgeous eyes and she nodded.

"Ready Gabriella?" The doctor asked.

"Ready!" She said looking back at Troy.

Even though she had said all those hurtful things before she hadn't mean any of them and she was sure to let him know it after all this was finished. He was the one giving her the strength she needed to keep going, if he wasn't there with her she was sure she wouldn't have been able to go through labor alone.

"Ok! Remember, when you feel the contraction coming I want you to push and count to ten, alright?"

"Alright!"

"You can do it, Brie!" Troy whispered running a hand through her wet curls…

"I'm so tired Troy!" Gabriella sobbed before feeling the familiar tightening of her body telling her another contraction was coming. "It's coming… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" She screamed as she pushed with all the strength she could.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10…" Marie counted from beside Gabriella.

"Another great push, Gabriella. And the head is out…" Doctor Jones told the young parents smiling and watching as Gabriella looked down and saw the pink and wrinkly face of her son.

"He is so tiny." Gabriella choked out as Troy stood next to her running a soothing hand up and down her arm.

"Our baby is almost here, Brie." Troy spoke quietly kissing her temple.

"Alright honey, when you're ready push okay?" Alice Jones asked smiling softly at her patient.

"Okay." Gabriella replied tiredly.

"You're being so brave, sweetheart." Troy told his girlfriend watching as she got ready for another contraction.

"It's coming… It's… AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH…" Gabriella screamed as she pushed with all the energy she had left.

"That's it Gabriella… Keep pushing, honey…" Doctor Jones encouraged smiling as she helped another baby into the world. Just then a cry echoed around the room. "Ah! Congratulations mommy and daddy! You have a beautiful baby boy." She congratulated Troy and Gabriella as she held Tomas in her arms.

"You did it, Brie! You did it! I'm so, so proud of you, baby!" He said as he showered her with light kisses.

"Do you want to cut the umbilical cord, Troy?" The doctor asked as her and the nurses cleaned Tomas airways.

"I don't know. Is it ok for me to do it?" Troy asked uncertain.

"Sure! There's no problem with it." She assured the new daddy.

"What do you think baby?" Troy asked Gabriella and she smiled.

"I think you should do it… Go for it, Wildcat!" She exclaimed encouragingly.

Troy, then, took the scissor from Marie when she hold it out to him and cut the umbilical cord, right in-between the plastic cords.

"There you go daddy… Wanna hold your son?" Doctor Jones asked passing Tomas so Troy could hold his son for the first time. "Go on… I know he looks fragile but I assure you you won't break him."

Troy extended his arms to receive his son and as soon as Tomas was in his arms he held his tiny body tightly against his own, never forgetting what he was taught at the childbirth classes to support his head and his bottom so he wouldn't let him fall. The baby immediately stopped crying…

Gabriella watched as Troy walked closer to her, with their son in his arms. He had the biggest smile she had ever seen, his eyes shining with happiness and proud, mirroring her own.

"Our son, Brie. Our little guy is finally here with us." He said running a finger down Tomas cheek. "Go to mommy now, baby."

Troy passed Tomas to Gabriella and she welcomed her son into her arms smiling thankfully at her boyfriend and then looked down at her baby boy just as he was opening his eyes for the first time. Their eyes locked and a gasp emitted from Gabriella's mouth…

"Oh my God!" Gabriella exclaimed as two big brown eyes stared back at her.

"What?" Troy asked worried as he looked for some injury he may have inflicted on their son while he was cutting his umbilical cord. "Baby, what is it?" He asked again when Gabriella didn't reply and just stared at their son.

"He… He has my father's eyes." Gabriella answered letting a sob escape her mouth.

Troy smiled genuinely… That meant Tomas had his mother's eyes as well.

"Hey baby boy!" He cooed smiling at his son. "I'm your daddy and this awestruck woman right here is your mommy." Troy kidded turning to look at Gabriella just in time to see a tear roll down her cheek. "Baby? You crying?"

"He is beautiful, Troy! Just like his daddy…" Gabriella said stroking the baby's cheek. "He looks a lot like when you were a baby. The blonde locks, the round face, the full lips…"

"Maybe… But, his eyes and his cute little button-nose belong to you!" Troy said grinning as the two kept observing their baby lying still in his mother's arms.

"Hate to break this happiness but I have to take Tomas with me now…" Marie said approaching the couple. "We have to clean him up and run some tests to check if everything is okay and as soon as he is done I'll bring him back to you, alright?"

"If you have too…" Gabriella replied as she pulled Tomas subconsciously closer to her body.

"I swear I'll bring him as soon as possible, honey. And don't worry, he'll be in good hands." Marie told them watching as both Troy and Gabriella kissed the baby's forehead before giving him back to the nurse so she could take him.

"We love you baby boy!" Gabriella whispered and Troy took her in his arms, both extremely happy for the new addition to their family.

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

As Troy walked in the waiting room, he saw both his parents and Maria sitting on a corner and looking extremely anxious.

Wanting to put their misery to an end, he decided to make his presence known. So, when he cleared his throat automatically the three heads looked up and beamed a bright smile after seeing it was Troy who had arrived.

"How are Gabriella and my grandson?" Maria asked as she stood up and ran to Troy.

"They are both great. Actually, Gabriella is being transferred to her room right this instant."

"And Tomas?" Jack asked when Troy didn't mention his son was going to the room with Gabriella.

"They are running some tests on him to be sure everything is okay and when they are done they will bring him back to us. Just routine stuff, but I'm sure you understand it better than me." He commented looking at both his mom and Maria. "Now, ready to go see Gabriella?"

"Of course… But Troy?" Maria called. "Is she really ok? How was the labor?"

"Gabriella is amazing, worn out but tremendously happy. Don't worry." He told them with a big grin upon his face. "But you will be able to see for yourselves once you go into that room. Now come on, she is dying to see you all."

**TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG TG**

"Troy?" Gabriella called groggily.

"I'm here, baby." Troy responded going to her side. "Hey sleepyhead! That was a good nap you took…"

"How long was I out?" Gabriella questioned as Troy brushed some hair out of her face.

"About an hour and a half…" He replied kissing her temple.

"Hmm… Where's Tomas? Haven't they brought him yet?" Gabriella asked worriedly.

"I went to talk to the nurse about ten minutes ago and she said they were just getting him ready to bring him to us."

Just then a knock was heard at the door…

"Hi everyone!" Marie spoke softly as she entered the room with Tomas in her arms, wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Hey!" Gabriella greeted with a large grin. "How is he? Is he ok?"

"He is great!" The midwife gushed. "Congratulations mommy and daddy, you have a strong and healthy baby. He weights 7,7 pounds and heights 19,7 inches." Marie told them as she passed Tomas to Gabriella.

"Hi baby boy!" Gabriella cooed adjusting her son in her arms. "There is someone here that I would love for you to meet…" She said motioning for her mother, Lucille and Jack to get closer. "Tomas, meet your grandparents."

The baby looked between all the faces surrounding him and then yawned making everyone laugh quietly as not to startle him.

"He is beautiful, mi hija!" Maria exclaimed playing with her grandson's hand.

"So precious!" Lucille struggled to say as she stood next to Maria and the two women gushed over the baby.

"Jack…" Gabriella called looking up to see the older man's face. "You want to hold him?"

"I would love to." He replied a little overwhelmed after seeing his first grandson. He was right there in front of him, looking ever so fragile, so petite… He hoped to God he hadn't lost his ability to properly hold a baby.

Smiling, Gabriella passed her son to Jack carefully, watching as the granddad cradled the baby against his body not forgetting to support his head and his bottom.

"Oh Jack, you haven't lost your way honey." Lucille said as she eyed her husband with their grandson.

"He is just like you Troy, when you were born. Except for his eyes… I guess he got them from his mother, uh little guy?" Jack gushed tickling the baby's chest.

Maria glanced at her daughter smiling…

"My father's eyes…" Gabriella responded happily.

"Then, I guess you couldn't have chosen a better name for this little one." Jack spoke before looking down at his grandson that had started fussing looking for something on Jack's chest. "Sorry to burst your bubble buddy but I don't think you will find what you're looking for here." He said making everyone around the room chuckle and then gave him back to Gabriella.

"Guess it's time to feed him." Marie said turning to Gabriella. "You're going to breastfeed him, right?" The midwife asked going to stand next to the young mother.

"Yes."

"Alright. But first, I have to warn you… This may hurt since it's your first time breastfeeding and you don't have much practice, but with time you will get the hang of it and you won't even notice it anymore."

"I hope so… I just want what is best for my baby and if I have to endure in a little bit of pain so be it." Gabriella responded and Troy squeezed her shoulder.

"Ready?" Marie asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Gabriella replied with a big smile upon her face.

"Uh… We will be outside, honey. Enjoy this moment with your son and Troy." Maria told her daughter.

"You don't have to go, if you wan you can stay."

"No, it's better this way…" Lucille assured looking at her son. "When you finish go outside to call us in, okay?"

"Sure! See you in a bit."

Maria, Lucille and Jack exited the room silently and went to wait at the waiting room.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was getting ready to nourish her child as Marie helped her opening her gown.

"Now Gabriella, try and stroke Tomas cheek and lips with your nipple to see if he responds to it."

Gabriella did as told and sure enough Tomas moved his head to the side with his mouth wide open and looking for Gabriella's breast so he could latch on it.

"Alright Gabriella, now to prevent nipple soreness and allow the baby to get enough milk, a large part of your breast and areola need to enter the baby's mouth. Let's try what you did before one more time and see how hungry this little guy is."

Gabriella then tickled Tomas top lip with her nipple and when he turned to her with his mouth wide open she brought him up towards the nipple quickly and let him latch onto it.

Seeing her baby sucking with so much enthusiasm brought tears to her eyes.

Troy, who had been beside Gabriella watching every step as she learned how to feed their son, smiled at the scene before him. He couldn't believe Tomas was really there with them. He felt so proud, knowing he had been the one conceiving this precious little baby, him and Gabriella of course.

Glancing up at his fiancée, he saw the tears running down her cheeks and immediately brushed them aside.

"You're doing great, Gabriella." Marie said encouragingly.

Gabriella smiled at the midwife, caressing Tomas head.

"Now, I'll leave you two alone… I'll be back in about half an hour and see how you both are and if you need anything."

"Thank you Marie. For everything…" Troy said.

"I'm only doing my job. But I have to say it is a gift to work with these little creatures. They are a bless and you will find out really soon." Marie gushed.

"Yeah… I'm already learning how overwhelming it can be. It's like I can't take my eyes off of him afraid I'll miss something new he will do."

Marie laughed goodheartedly.

"You will have all the time in the world, Troy. Don't worry… See you three in a bit."

With one last smile, Marie exited the room.

"How are you feeling baby?" Troy asked quietly as the two observed their son eating.

"Tired but so happy, Troy! I'm so thrilled for finally having my little baby in my arms. What about you?" Gabriella questioned as she gazed up at him.

"Same. I'm so proud of you baby! You were so brave during the labor."

"And cruel… I'm sorry for what I said to you, Troy. I didn't mean any of it. I love you so much! I wouldn't have been capable to go through all of it without you, Troy! You were my strength."

"Hey, hey… You can't get upset, it's not good for you or Tomas, he will sense it. And I don't care, I know it wasn't you speaking, it was the pain. I love you Brie! So, so much… You and this little one… You are my life!" Troy stated, tears running freely down his face.

Gabriella smiled lovingly at her fiancé, touched by his sweet words.

"We love you too, so very much. Right Tomas?" The baby boy was now looking up at his parents. "You want to burp him?"

"You sure? I'm afraid I won't know how to do it." Troy said a little hesitantly.

"Nonsense… You just have to do as you learned at the childbirth classes, alright? You were a pro at it there."

"Alright, let's try it." Troy agreed going to take Tomas from Gabriella and putting him against his chest, the baby's head on his shoulder, as he lightly patted Tomas on the lower back.

"Picture perfect." Gabriella whispered eyeing the two loves of her life. "You're a natural, Wildcat."

Troy smiled at Gabriella and then gazed at his child, he was wriggling his arms and legs and Troy kept a tight hold on him.

"Can't wait to go home and bring him with us. Did you ask your doctor when you will be able to leave?" Troy asked looking at Gabriella.

"Well, she said I would have to stay at the hospital for a couple of days, I don't know…" Gabriella said shrugging. "Maybe I'll be able to leave tomorrow or the day after if I'm feeling good."

"And you are feeling good right? I mean, you're not in pain anymore are you?" Troy asked suddenly worried that she could possibly be in pain still.

"No baby, I'm ok. I little sore of course, but I'm great. And who wouldn't feel great by just looking at this pretty little face uh? He is the most beautiful baby I have ever seen." Gabriella gushed playing with her son's fingers.

"He is!" Troy responded kissing his son's head. "Beautiful!"

"Guess your daddy is already smitten with you baby. Just a couple of hours and you already have him wrapped around your pretty little finger." Gabriella giggled as Troy chuckled lowly.

"Guess he learned from his mommy. You know Tomas, all it took was one glance at her for me to fall madly in love with your mom. After that she did whatever she wanted with me…" Troy spoke looking at his son, who kept staring at his daddy fascinated.

"It wasn't exactly like that and you know it…" Gabriella mumbled shyly.

"Oh, but it was… After that New Year's Eve all I could think about was you and nothing else. When I saw you at East High I thought I had to be dreaming. What were the odds to have you move to Albuquerque and go to my school? But yet there you were, gorgeous! We've come a long way since then, but look where it took us. I couldn't be more happy, Brie!" Troy confessed kissing Tomas head and then moving to kiss Gabriella's lips.

"Hmm…" She sighed contentedly. "I know. I'm happy too, very happy. I love you both."

"We love you too, mommy."

Troy passed Tomas to Gabriella, who immediately settled her baby comfortably in her arms, and after Troy lied down next to her relishing on the amazing moment they both were living.

**Now, if you please, let me know what you think about the chapter… I really love to read your reviews and criticism is always welcome. Thank you all for reading and I'm sorry for any grammatical mistakes.**


End file.
